


L'Agneau (Children's Work)

by traitor_for_hire



Series: Children’s Work (FR) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Michigan, Religion, culte de la fin du monde, embrigadement religieux, mouvement des milices
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Quand Ben Organa a quitté sa maison et ses parents pour rejoindre la Milice du Premier Ordre, il pensait qu’il allait changer le monde. Puis le Leader Snoke lui a dit exactement ce que cela signifiait, ce que Kylo Ren était censé faire, et tout s’est effondré. Sans autre option en vue, il emmène la seule personne qu’il peut sauver et fuit en direction du nord, à travers les petites villes, les forêts sombres, sur les routes que son père avait l’habitude de parcourir. Il pourrait peut-être se trouver une nouvelle identité, quelque part dans le nord du Michigan, en assumant que le monde ne prenne pas fin avant ça.





	L'Agneau (Children's Work)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Children's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545548) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> Un grand merci à lookninjas pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son oeuvre.  
> J'espère que cet univers vous plaira et vous donnera envie de découvrir le reste de la série.

La panique s’installe vers l’aube. Il n’est pas vraiment sûr d’où il va, si ce n’est qu’il va vers le nord ; le volant tressaute entre ses mains, de plus en plus à chaque mile et il ne sait pas si c’est la route ou si c’est la voiture ou si, peut-être, ce n’est que lui ; il ne reconnaît plus rien. Tout n’est que collines renflées et tournants sinueux et putains d’arbres, d’un noir brut contre la bordure jaunâtre du ciel, et les masses de forêt sombre de chaque côté de l’US-127 lui donnent l’impression de se refermer sur lui, comme s’il ne pouvait s’échapper.

_Rien n’échappe au Leader Snoke._

La voiture ralentit et il n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que son pied, de nouveau, a relâché l’accélérateur. Comme si peut-être il ne voulait pas s’échapper. Comme si peut-être il voulait être pris. Revenir. Se rendre à la merci du Leader Snoke et implorer son pardon. Il y aurait un châtiment, il y a toujours un châtiment. Mais il est fort. Il peut encaisser. Il peut-

Mais Rey. Rey.

Il raffermit sa prise sur le volant et rappuie sur la pédale, sent la Caprice bondir en avant. Rey fait un petit bruit dans le siège arrière, comme si elle était en train de se réveiller, et Kylo - pas Kylo, plus maintenant, il va devoir trouver un nouveau nom, quelque chose de banal, facile à oublier - ralentit, fait de son mieux pour assouplir sa conduite. Il regarde dans le rétroviseur, juste une seconde, mais elle est toujours couchée et il ne peut pas vraiment la voir et il ne peut pas détourner son regard de la route assez longtemps pour se retourner et voir comment elle va.

Ses phares éclairent un panneau : _Aire de Repos, 2 Miles_ et sa poitrine se resserre sur quelque chose qui ressemble de façon inquiétante à de l’espoir. Comme en ce moment en bordure du camp, quand il a pensé à fuir pour la première fois, simplement fuir tout le reste - le Premier Ordre et le nouveau millénaire et les sceaux et le cheval rouge feu et tout ça. Et puis il avait vu Rey assise là, toute seule dans cette jupe longue avec ses cheveux couverts d’une écharpe, l’air si triste, mais quand il avait dit son nom elle s’était tournée et lui avait souri et il avait senti-

Et il avait su. Il connaissait le Saint Esprit, et il connaissait la Volonté de Dieu, et il avait su.

Il n’est pas sûr si cette aire de repos est censée être un signe ou non, probablement pas, c’est probablement juste une aire de repos. Mais il faut qu’il s’arrête. Juste pour une seconde, pour reprendre son souffle et voir comment va Rey et voir s’il y a une carte, puis regarder où il est et essayer de déterminer où il va. S’il y a des distributeurs il pourrait prendre un soda, un peu de caféine. Éclaircir son esprit. Si l’endroit est assez calme, peut-être qu’il pourra fermer les yeux. Méditer. Laisser Dieu le guider, puisque par lui-même il est déjà perdu.

Surtout, il a besoin que le monde cesse de se jeter au devant de lui. Juste pour une seconde.

Ce n’est pas grand chose comme aire de repos, pas comme la grande devant laquelle ils sont passés à Clare, celle avec trop de voitures et trop de gens, même à quatre heures trente du matin un mercredi de la fin juillet. Ce n’est qu’une longue rangée de places de parking désertes, un petit bâtiment en briques aux larges fenêtres. Un semi-remorque traînasse tout au bout, le conducteur a probablement dû se garer pour dormir. Probablement. Kylo - non, toujours pas Kylo, sûrement plus jamais - ne pense pas que le Premier Ordre ait des contacts avec des camionneurs.

Il ne pense pas.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que Snoke ne lui a pas dit.

 _C’est ton problème_ , lui avait dit Hux, ses yeux clairs brillants dans l’obscurité. S’il ne l’avait pas connu, il aurait pensé que Hux se faisait du souci pour lui. Quoiqu’il n’était sûrement qu’en train de se vanter. Hux était toujours comme ça, à frimer. _Tu fais trop reposer sur toi. Évidemment, oui, ce serait mieux qu’on réussisse du premier coup. Mais il y a toujours un plan de secours. Disons que quelque chose tourne mal pour toi. Tu te fais prendre, ou il y a trop de témoins pour que tu tentes ta chance, ou même tu prends peur et tu ne peux pas le faire. Alors Snoke me donne ma cible, et je sors, et j’essaie à nouveau. Et je suis sûr qu’il y a quelqu’un en coulisse qui attend pour prendre ma relève. Le Suprême Leader est un homme pragmatique, Ren. Il ne va pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Je te couvre. Si tu ne peux pas, je le ferai. C’est aussi simple que ça._

Il se demande vaguement s’ils vont tout annuler maintenant, avec lui dehors dans la nature, en sachant autant. Peut-être qu’ils vont décider que ce n’est pas sûr. Peut-être qu’ils vont décider de rester dans l’ombre, cachés, jusqu’à un meilleur moment.

Il reste un peu plus de cinq mois avant la fin du monde. Il n’y aura pas de meilleur moment. Kylo le sait mieux que personne.

Il éteint les phares, coupe le moteur, et se laisse aller dans son siège avec les mains sur les yeux et essaie de croire que Snoke mentait à ce sujet aussi. Que tout ira bien - pas de loi martiale, pas d’État policier, pas d’Antéchrist, pas de Tribulation. Que lui et Rey ne prennent pas la fuite au travers d’un monde qui est déjà perdu. Qu’ils n’ont pas fui l’étroit chemin des justes pour la large voie des damnés.

Parce que s’il ne fait pas ça, s’il ne peut pas se faire croire à ça, il ne sera pas capable de continuer à avancer.

Il presse ses paumes contre ses yeux jusqu’à l’explosion de couleur et de lumière dans son champ de vision, jusqu’à ce que sa respiration ralentisse un petit peu et qu’il n’ait plus tant l’impression qu’il va se mettre à hurler, et puis il se retourne et regarde Rey. Elle dort toujours tranquillement sur la banquette arrière, son ours en peluche dans les bras, drapée dans sa couverture. Comme un ange.

Elle s’est réveillée quand il est entré dans la chambre des enfants, même si les autres n’ont pas bronché. Ceux qui restent, ceux dont les parents n’ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de les envoyer chez des parents ou des amis à l’extérieur. Ils ont continué à dormir, mais Rey s’est réveillée. L’a regardé. A souri.

Ça a été si facile de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter jusqu’à la voiture qui attendait. Elle n’a même pas demandé où ils allaient.

Ce qui est une bonne chose, parce qu’il ne le sait toujours pas.

Il la regarde encore un peu, espérant qu’elle dorme, espérant qu’elle se réveille. Elle ne remue même pas.

Finalement, il soupire et se penche vers la boîte à gants. Il a pris quelques flingues quand il est parti - il a un vague plan, les vendre à quelqu’un que l’Ordre connaît, quelqu’un à l’instinct de survie trop développé pour admettre qu’il a jamais vu les enfants en cavale de l’Ordre, une cible facile - mais le seul qui soit chargé est le 9mm dans la boîte à gants. Snoke le lui avait donné personnellement, l’avait placé dans ses mains, lui avait dit qu’il devrait s’en servir bientôt. Il le devrait encore, peut-être. Il faut espérer que non. Il le sort de toute façon, referme la boîte à gants, et se glisse hors de la voiture, passant l’arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il jette un œil au semi-remorque, comme pour défier le conducteur de tenter quelque chose, mais il n’y a rien d’autre que le bruit constant du moteur qui tourne au ralenti. Il dort, probablement.

Probablement.

Il verrouille la voiture et se dirige vers l’aire de repos.

Les lumières sont diffuses, orange ; elles bourdonnent sans répit au dessus de sa tête tandis que de larges papillons de nuit les battent frénétiquement de leurs ailes. _Des bombardiers de Pellston_ , pense-t-il. Assis dans les chaises de jardin dans la cour arrière de chez Grandpa Organa, les adultes qui ont tous une bière ou un verre de vin à la main, Poe qui apprend à quelques uns des plus jeunes enfants à jouer au bocce et le parfum des bougies à la citronnelle qui ne réussissent jamais tout à fait à tenir les insectes à l’écart. Son père détonnant dans le décor dans une chemise à manche courte à moitié déboutonnée, un short en jean et une paire de vieilles sandales, riant tandis que la femme d’un avocat crie et évite un papillon tout en renversant du vin sur son bras bronzé. _C’est comme ça qu’on les appelait toujours là d’où je viens. Des bombardiers de Pellston_.

Comme il s’approche de la carte dans sa vitrine à l’extérieur du bâtiment, il se rend compte d’une chose : c’est là qu’il va. Peut-être pas à Pellston, il n’est même pas sûr d’où cela se situe. Ils étaient allés à Sleeping Bear une fois, et avaient passé quelques week-ends sur Mackinac Island à manger des caramels et à visiter des forts, à regarder les canons et acheter des pattes de lapin, se promenant parfois en calèche, juste comme ça. Mais il n’a jamais été dans ces endroits que son père connaissait - n’a jamais campé dans le PRC, ni pris son petit-déjeuner au Brutus Camp Deli, ni n’est allé nager à Wycamp. Maintenant il est là, sur l’aire de repos 401 de Houghton Lake. S’il continue, il peut arriver à Gaylord dans une heure. De là, il lui faudrait encore deux heures et demi jusqu’au pont. Il pourrait disparaitre, vers Escanaba ou Ironwood.

S’il peut se payer assez d’essence pour aller jusque là. Si la Caprice ne tombe pas en rade. S’il ne se fait pas arrêter avec Rey sur la banquette arrière et un 9mm dans la boîte à gants et quatre fusils - dont aucun n’est à lui, et deux sont illégaux pour n’importe qui - dans le coffre. Si le Premier Ordre ne les trouve pas.

Il jette un œil par dessus son épaule. Le semi-remorque continue de ronronner. La Caprice est là où il l’a laissée, bien verrouillée avec Rey à l’intérieur. Le ciel passe du jaune à l’orange et les papillons continuent de se cogner aux lampes au dessus de lui.

 _Des bombardiers de Pellston_.

Près des portes, il voit la coquille d’argent brillant d’une cabine téléphonique. Il glisse une main dans sa poche, tâte les arêtes des pièces qui s’y trouvent. Un dollar, peut-être un dollar vingt-cinq. Il ne sait pas combien de temps cela lui donnera.

Il ne sait même pas s’il se rappelle encore le numéro. Il avait à peine regardé le bout de papier quand son père le lui avait donné, l’avait jeté dès qu’il avait pu. S’était promis de se tourner vers n’importe qui d’autre dans le monde avant de chercher à joindre cet homme. Mais il n’y a personne d’autre maintenant, pas pour ça.

C’est Han Solo ou personne.

Il pousse soixante-quinze cents dans la fente, presse les boutons comme par instinct, comme par mémoire musculaire (comme par miracle). Ça sonne une fois, deux, et juste au moment où il n’espère plus rien que le répondeur, il y a un silence, suivi d’une voix rude qui demande, « Leia ? »

Et il se fige, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille, et tout son corps se met à trembler bien qu’il ne fasse pas froid du tout.

Une respiration à l’autre bout. Puis deux, et ensuite, « Ben ? »

Ses yeux s’emplissent de larmes, et il ne peut pas empêcher sa respiration de dérailler, en un presque sanglot, et immédiatement la panique de son père envahit l’espace entre eux, de Warren jusqu’à Houghton Lake.

« Ça- ça va aller, Ben. Quoi qu’il se soit passé… on va arranger ça. Je te le promets. Dis-moi juste où tu es, et je-

— Non ! » Sa voix est trop forte, et il panique un peu, jette un regard au semi-remorque, à la Caprice dans le parking. Si Rey se réveille sans lui- « Non. Tu ne peux pas. Je ne… J’ai dû partir, Papa. Je… juste… Il fallait que je parte. L’Ordre. J’ai dû partir. Et je ne… je ne peux pas venir à la maison. Et tu ne peux pas venir me chercher. Tu ne peux pas. Ce n’est pas sûr. Ce n’est-

— Okay. » Sur un ton apaisant, ou du moins qui essaie de l’être. Han Solo n’a jamais trop su apaiser. Ce n’est pas dans sa nature. « Okay, okay. Je ne vais pas essayer de te trouver. Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire. N’importe quoi, Ben. Tu le sais.

— Il n’y a rien-

— S’il n’y avait rien, tu ne m’aurais pas appelé. » Le ton est plus dur, maintenant. Il s’en tire un petit peu mieux. « Respire, Ben. Juste… Respire.

— Je n’ai pas _besoin_ -

— Écoute-moi, » et maintenant il se met en colère, Kylo n’aurait pas dû se donner cette peine, son père n’avait jamais- « Pas parce que je suis ton père, mais parce que je suis quelqu’un qui enfreignait la loi longtemps avant que tu ne sois seulement envisagé. Tu es en fuite. Okay. Mais tu paniques, et tu vas te planter, et tu vas te faire prendre. Alors arrête. Respire. Et ensuite dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin. »

Il raccroche presque le téléphone. Il devrait raccrocher le téléphone. Au lieu de ça, il ferme les yeux, occulte tout - le semi-remorque, la Caprice, les lumières bourdonnantes et ces putains de bombardiers de Pellston et la respiration de son père là-bas au bout de la ligne dans sa chambre à Warren. Il inspire profondément, expire lentement, et recommence juste pour être sûr. Il attend que Dieu dise quelque chose dans le silence, mais il n’y a rien. Que lui, seul dans la faible lumière avant l’aube, terrifié et temporairement sans nom.

Et puis il dit : « Des papiers, il me faut… je ne sais pas. Un faux permis de conduire ou quelque chose, au cas où je me fais arrêter sur la route. » Il en a un maintenant, bien sûr, un permis, et une carte grise et l’attestation de l’assurance, tous fournis par l’Ordre. Ce qui signifie qu’il doit se débarrasser de cette identité aussitôt que possible, devenir quelqu’un qu’ils ne connaîtront jamais. Et il n’y a pas que lui. « Hum... » Il ouvre les yeux, se mord la lèvre, se retourne vers la Caprice. « Papa. Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a… J’ai emmené quelqu’un avec moi. »

Silence, pour un moment. « Pas le fils Hux, » dit son père, et ce n’est pas une question.

«Non. Elle… Son nom est Rey. Elle est… » _Elle peut lire des livres sans images. Elle peut déjà dégommer un écureuil avec un pistolet à plombs. Elle est la seule personne qui me sourit encore et je crois que c’est pour ça que Snoke m’a dit de ne pas l’approcher_. « C’est une gosse, Papa. Et ses parents- je ne pouvais pas- Papa, je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Juste… je ne pouvais pas. »

Un autre long silence, et Kylo - non, Ben, un nom banal, plus facile à retenir que d’inventer quelque chose - se demande ce que son père est en train d'échafauder. Han Solo n’est pas un génie, pas comme la mère de Ben. Mais il est bien assez fûté. « Dis-moi quel âge, dit-il. Juste… Juste pour les papiers. Que je sache quoi mettre pour sa date de naissance. »

Ben déglutit avec peine. « Cinq ans, dit-il, mi-réticent, mi-effrayé. Elle a… cinq ans.

— Cinq ans, » répète son père, puis il soupire. Et ensuite : « Et tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui t’a finalement fichu suffisamment les chocottes pour que tu la prennes et que tu t’enfuies, pas vrai ? »

Il pourrait. Il pourrait, et alors soit Snoke aurait raison à propos de tout et tout le Premier Ordre brûlerait - Hux et la maman de Rey et tous les enfants encore endormis dans leur chambre et tous les autres - soit, peut-être, Snoke aurait tort. Et ils survivraient.

Et ils sauraient qui les avait vendus.

Et alors il faudrait un miracle pour sauver Ben et Rey.

« Désolé, » dit-il seulement, et son père soupire à nouveau.

« Oublie ça, je n’aurais pas dû demander. »

Le téléphone bipe alors, et Ben y fourre ses deux dernières pièces de vingt-cinq cents, les doigts tremblants.

« Toujours là ?

— Ouais, » dit rapidement Ben. Puis, « Je ne sais pas combien de temps-

— Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, je réfléchis vite. Écoute. Tu n’as pas besoin de me dire où tu vas, mais j’ai besoin de savoir où tu es maintenant. Je vais t’envoyer à quelqu’un, cette personne te donnera ce dont tu as besoin, et ensuite tu pourras aller où tu veux. Mais- »

Ben n’hésite pas. Il est déjà allé trop loin de toute façon. « Houghton Lake. L’aire de repos, sur la 127.

— Okay. » Une pause, réflexion. C’est vrai qu’il pense vite. « Okay. Reste sur la 127, même après qu’elle devienne la 75. Quand tu arrives à Gaylord, tourne au nord-ouest sur la M-32. Tu vas jusqu’à une ville appelée Elmira. C’est tout petit, tu vas peut-être la louper la première fois. Tu peux faire demi-tour à la station service au croisement avec la 131 si tu la manques. Il y a un endroit là-bas, Elmira Inn. Tu vas rencontrer une amie à moi, elle se fait appeler Maz. Elle prendra soin de toi. Ne l’attends pas avant midi, par contre. Ce genre de trucs prend un peu de temps. Tu as tout saisi ?

— Ouais, dit Ben. Ouais. C’est noté. » Cette fois, quand il regarde vers la Caprice, il pense voir le visage de Rey derrière le pare-brise, scrutant l’extérieur, essayant de le trouver. « Papa, dit-il. Je dois y aller.

— Encore une chose, dit son père. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise à ta mère ? Rien est une option - je n’aime pas ça, mais - »

La terrible vérité, c’est que Ben n’aime pas ça non plus. Il devrait, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Pas assez. « Dis-lui… dis-lui juste que je suis parti, dit-il. Et… et que je suis en sûreté. Et… et c’est tout. » Il y a plus, mais il ne peut pas se laisser aller à le dire. Pas maintenant.

Son père n’insiste pas. « Okay, dit-il. Tu as besoin d’autre chose, tu m’appelles, d’accord ? N’importe quoi. N’importe comment. »

Encore d’autres choses que Ben ne peut pas se laisser aller à dire. Il se décide pour : « Et n’essaie pas de me trouver. Je plaisante pas, » avant de raccrocher en vitesse. L’une de ses pièces de vingt-cinq cents tombe de la machine dans le compartiment de la monnaie. Il pourrait rappeler et écouter son père respirer encore une minute ou deux. Son père pourrait probablement l’appeler, faire le *69 s’il n’a pas l’identification de l’appelant. Mais il ne va pas rappeler son père, pas maintenant. Et il sait que son père ne va pas essayer de l’appeler.

Sa mère l’aurait fait, peut-être. Sa mère l’aurait localisé, l’aurait ramené à Northville. L’aurait peut-être utilisé comme une sorte d’arme contre le Premier Ordre, ou au moins essayé. C’est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas appeler sa mère. C’est pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit son père.

 _I-75 jusqu’à Gaylord, M-32 jusqu’à Elmira. Elmira Inn. Trouver Maz_.   

Il se dépêche de retourner à la Caprice, où Rey l’attend dans le siège du conducteur. Il fait de son mieux pour lui sourire par la fenêtre, mais cette fois, elle ne lui rend pas son sourire. C’était probablement trop d’espérer qu’elle le suive en tout sans poser de questions. Rey n’avait jamais vraiment été comme ça, en dépit des efforts de Plutt pour la rendre obéissante.

Ben a toujours aimé ça chez elle, mais il a le sentiment que c’est sur le point de devenir vraiment gênant.

Il déverrouille la porte, l’ouvre, et la fixe en haussant un sourcil. Elle lui rend son regard avec des yeux clairs, dénués de peur.

« Je dois faire pipi, » dit-elle, et c’est. Okay. Ce n’est pas si mal. Elle ne crie pas, toujours, ne pique pas de crise. Ça pourrait être pire.

Ben hausse les épaules et recule et la laisse sortir de la voiture. Elle attend, le laisse fermer la voiture derrière elle, prendre sa main et la mener dans l’aire de repos. Au moment où les portes de verre se sont refermées derrière eux, Rey se tourne vers lui et recommence à le dévisager, toujours avec cette expression blasée. « On est où ? Pourquoi on est là ? Où sont tous les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu- »

Merde. « Est-ce que tu dois faire pipi ? demande Ben en baissant la tête vers elle. Ou est-ce que tu dois me poser des questions ? Parce que si tu dois me poser des questions, on aurait pu faire ça dans la voiture. Mais si tu dois faire pipi, les toilettes sont par là. »

Il tire sur sa main, l’entraînant vers la porte marquée Dames et Rey regimbe, refuse d’avancer. « Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. »

Vraiment, et ce n’est pas comme si lui non plus avait envie d’aller dans les toilettes des femmes. Et il n’y a personne dans le bâtiment, pense-t-il. Il n’y a personne dans la salle de repos. Il pense. Il ne sait pas. Il y a trop qu’il ignore et c’est pourquoi il ne peut pas laisser Rey hors de sa vue, pas même pour une seconde. Pas avant qu’il sache. « Alors comment tu vas atteindre le lavabo pour te laver les mains ? demande-t-il. Regarde-toi. Tu es une crevette. Et je ne te veux pas dans ma voiture avec les mains sales. Alors je vais venir avec toi et m’assurer que tu te laves comme il faut. »

Le regard de Rey se durcit encore. « Je suis pas une crevette, » marmonne-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. Puis elle soupire comme une adulte et pousse la porte. Elle n’arrive pas à l’ouvrir complètement, alors Ben tend le bras et l’aide. « Tu restes à côté des lavabos, » ajoute-t-elle, passant dans l’ouverture sous son bras. « Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide. Je ne suis pas un bébé. Et je ne suis pas une crevette non plus.

— Va aux toilettes, Rey. »

Elle claque la porte, il peut l’entendre tâtonner avec le verrou. Il y a un silence puis un bruit d’éclaboussures, et il tressaille et ferme les yeux et essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Il y a d’autres choses, de toute façon - ce qu’il va dire à Rey quand ils vont revenir à la voiture, comment il va expliquer pour Maz, comment il va expliquer pour tout. Il a quelques idées en tête, qu’il a réussi à trouver durant ces moments du trajet où il n’était pas en train de scruter le rétroviseur à la recherche de phares derrière lui, en train de paniquer au moindre bruit de la voiture, et en train de se forcer à continuer de rouler quand tout ce qu’il voulait c’était faire demi-tour. Mais ce n’est pas grand chose, et il le sait.

Mais Rey a cinq ans. Les enfants de cinq ans, se dit-il, ne sont pas si intelligents. Les enfants de cinq ans peuvent croire à beaucoup de choses, si vous les dites avec assurance.

Bien sûr, Rey n’est pas comme tous les enfants de cinq ans.

Il espère juste être un meilleur menteur que son père.

Bruit de chasse, puis tâtonnement au niveau du verrou, à nouveau. Finalement, Rey émerge, tirant sur l’ourlet de sa chemise de nuit. Elle s’avance vers les lavabos et Ben, le regard impérieux fermement fixé sur lui ; il secoue la tête, l’attrape par la taille à deux mains et la soulève jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse atteindre le robinet. L’eau courante lui rappelle qu’il a été dans la voiture tout aussi longtemps que Rey, qu’il s’est retenu tout aussi longtemps. Mais il la tient fermement jusqu’à ce qu’elle ferme le robinet, la porte même jusqu’au sèche-mains à air chaud contre le mur et la tient sous l’embout jusqu’à ce qu’il s’éteigne avant de finalement la poser et de dire : « Okay. Je dois y aller aussi. Tu restes là, d’accord ? »

L’expression de pure horreur sur le visage de Rey est presque assez pour envoyer Ben au tapis, plié en deux de rire, mais il se contient. À grand peine. « C’est les toilettes des filles ! Tu ne peux pas-

— Eh bien, tu ne peux pas aller dans les toilettes des hommes, » rétorque Ben, agacé et amusé et terrifié et commençant à se sentir un peu désespéré. « Et je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans une aire de repos au milieu de nulle part où n’importe qui pourrait venir et t’emmener, Rey ! Alors… Reste juste près des lavabos, et attends-moi. Et si quelqu’un entre, je veux que tu cries, d’accord ? Je veux que tu cries aussi fort que tu peux. Okay ? »

Il a haussé le ton, sa voix rebondit sur les carreaux. Rey le dévisage, les yeux écarquillés. Puis son regard descend doucement jusqu’à la crosse du pistolet qui dépasse de la taille de son jean. Elle le fixe une seconde, puis regarde Ben à nouveau.

Elle ne dit plus rien après ça.

Ben ne sait pas vraiment si c’est bon ou mauvais signe. Il essaie de ne pas trop y penser, se dirige vers la cabine la plus proche et pousse fermement le verrou derrière lui.

Dès qu’il est à l’intérieur, il entend le séchoir redémarrer, comme si Rey essayait de couvrir quelque chose. Elle ne veut probablement pas l’entendre pisser, alors elle noie le bruit. Probablement.

Il va aussi vite qu’il le peut, juste au cas où. Il ne pense pas qu’elle s’enfuirait, mais-

Mais.

Mais elle est toujours en train de l’attendre quand il sort, debout à côté du séchoir. Elle le regarde se laver les mains (soigneusement - il ne peut pas la faire se laver les mains sans laver les siennes tout aussi bien) puis se pousse pour le laisser les sécher. Quand il a fini, elle le laisse reprendre sa main et l’emmener, étrangement obéissante, hors des toilettes.

Ils vont au distributeur, et il dépense cinq de ses cinquante derniers dollars pour des beignets rassis et un Coke pour chacun d’eux. Il aurait dû demander de l’argent à son père. Il est probable que Han n’en ait pas de toute façon. Comme Ben l’a entendu environ un million de fois, Han Solo n’avait jamais d’argent quand il était enfant et il s’en débrouillait, alors Ben devrait se débrouiller aussi. De retour dans la voiture, Rey en sûreté sur la banquette arrière et le pistolet remisé dans la boîte à gants, il fourre quelques beignets dans sa bouche et passe le sachet à Rey pour qu’elle puisse avoir le reste, époussète du sucre glace sur son jean, ouvre sa bouteille pour se donner quelques secondes de plus pour finir de mâcher, et dit : « Okay, écoute. »

Ce qui sonne terriblement comme quelque chose que Han Solo dirait, mais il se souciera de ça plus tard.

« Tu te rappelles durant les dernières assemblées, quand le Leader Snoke parlait de ce qui arriverait si les fédéraux venaient pour nous ? Comment nous serions tous coupables ? Et en danger ? » Rey ne répond pas, le fixe seulement - les beignets sur ses genoux, le Coke serré entre ses mains. « Ça n’était pas que des paroles en l’air, Rey. Il y a quelque chose… Quelque chose qu’il voulait que je fasse. Je ne- je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, mais c’était méchant, et ça paraissait… mal, je suppose, et ça nous aurait tous attiré un tas d’ennuis. De vrais ennuis. Comme Waco, ou Ruby Ridge. Et je fais toujours ce que Snoke me dit. Tu le sais, Rey. Toujours, même quand je ne veux pas. Mais c’était tellement mal, et… Alors j’ai prié. J’ai prié vraiment très fort, et Dieu m’a entendu. Il m’a entendu. Et il m’a envoyé ta maman. Elle ne savait pas ce que Snoke voulait que je fasse, elle ne savait rien du tout, vraiment, sauf que toi et moi on est comme des amis. Et parce qu’on est amis, elle m’a demandé de te faire sortir, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose de grave. Comme l’oncle et la tante de Patience l’ont faite sortir, et les amis des parents de Christopher. Et d’autres gens.

Mais ta maman est comme moi. Elle n’a personne à l’extérieur. Que toi, et elle voulait que tu sois en sécurité. Et elle m’a demandé de m’en occuper.

Alors j’ai prié encore, juste pour être sûr. Et Dieu m’a dit que je le devais. Alors c’est ce que je fais, Rey. Je vais t’emmener quelque part en lieu sûr. Et je vais rester avec toi, et te protéger. Et j’espère que tout finira bien et que je pourrai te ramener à ta maman, mais je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je sais juste que c’est ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant. C’est ce que Dieu veut pour moi. Et pour toi. D’être en sécurité, et bien, et… loin, loin du Premier Ordre. Aussi loin qu’on peut. »

Et Rey se contente de le regarder, et Ben devrait en être content parce qu’elle ne le contredit pas, mais il ne l’est pas, pas vraiment. Elle ne l’a jamais regardé de cette façon là avant. La façon dont tous les autres le regardent. Comme s’il était dangereux.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu avais des questions ? » demande-t-il, parce qu’il ne peut pas la supplier d’arrêter. Il ne saurait pas par où commencer, et elle ne comprendrait probablement pas de toute façon.

« Comment tu as su ? finit-elle par demander.

— Comment j’ai su quoi ? »

Il y a une lueur d’impatience dans ses yeux - pas grand chose, mais assez pour rendre espoir à Ben. « Comment tu as su que c’était Dieu ? Parce que le Leader Snoke parle à Dieu, et s’il a dit quelque chose de différent alors- »

Il y a un terrible, terrible blasphème tapi derrière la langue de Ben, attendant de sortir, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à le dire. Pas maintenant. Pas à Rey. Pas même à lui-même, pas vraiment. « Parce que Dieu ne voudrait pas que je viole l’un de Ses commandements, parvient-il à dire, finalement. Et c’est ce que Snoke voulait que je fasse, et- Et c’est mal, Rey. Dieu ne fait pas d’exceptions. Pas comme ça. Et… C’était juste différent. Quand Snoke m’a parlé, et puis quand j’ai entendu Dieu pour la première fois. C’était comme… comme si tout ce qui n’avait pas de sens, et qui m’effrayait, et tout ce qui n’allait pas - tout ça avait disparu. Et tout était devenu clair. Et je n’étais plus effrayé, ou en colère, ou quoi. » Rey prend cette expression, alors, qui lui rappelle presque douloureusement sa propre mère, et il ajoute : « Je veux dire, ça n’a pas duré. Mais à cet instant, tout était clair. Et j’ai su. Et si tu ne me crois pas, ou si tu penses que j’ai tort, eh bien, c’est comme ça, je suppose. Mais j'ai foi. Et je ne ferai pas demi-tour, alors. Tu es plus ou moins coincée avec moi. Ou bien tu vas devoir m’assommer et voler la voiture. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tes jambes soient assez longues pour atteindre les pédales. »

Pas l’ombre d’un sourire, pas une étincelle d’indignation, rien. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts et brillants, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer, et Ben sent un gros nœud se former dans sa gorge. « Rey, » dit-il, et il ne peut s’empêcher de se pencher vers elle, de lui tendre la main.

Elle ne recule pas. En fait, elle s’avance, glisse une petite main dans la sienne. « Elle t’a vraiment demandé de m’emmener ? » demande-t-elle, d’une voix tremblante et apeurée et pleine d’espoir tout à la fois. « Elle veut vraiment que tu me protèges ?

— Bien sûr que oui, » dit Ben, même si c’est un pur mensonge. La mère de Rey ne l’aurait jamais faite sortir du camp, même si toute l’armée était venue au dehors. C’est pourquoi Ben devait la prendre avec lui. « Pourquoi elle ne le voudrait pas ? »

Les yeux de Rey s’emplissent de larmes, elle les essuie du poing. Elle acquiesce, tandis que de nouvelles larmes jaillissent.

Ben ne peut pas la prendre dans ses bras de là où il est. Tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est étirer son bras en arrière autant que possible, la laisser s’agripper à sa main pour une seconde. « Je vais prendre soin de toi, Rey, ajoute-t-il. Quoi que j’aie à faire pour te garder en sûreté et heureuse et tout. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. C’est promis.

— D’ac, » parvient-elle enfin à dire, et elle lui serre la main avant de la relâcher.

Une autre voiture entre sur le parking et se gare trois places plus loin ; un homme en chemise à carreaux en sort en titubant, et se dirige droit vers le bâtiment. Il ne leur jette même pas un regard, mais tout de même. Le cœur de Ben bat un peu plus vite. Il est temps d’y aller.

Mais il garde une voix neutre quand il demande, « Tu veux que j’ouvre ton Coke pour toi ? »

Rey lui presse la bouteille froide entre les mains ; il se dit que c’est une réponse suffisante. Il la prend, dévisse le bouchon et le revisse lâchement avant de la lui rendre.

Une fois qu’elle l’a dans les mains, il détache ses yeux de son visage dans le rétroviseur et démarre la voiture.

« On prendra le petit-déjeuner à Gaylord, » dit-il, quittant le parking avec précaution. Le conducteur du semi-remorque n’a toujours pas quitté sa cabine. Probablement encore en train de dormir. Probablement. « Je crois qu’il y a un Big Boy là-bas. Tu veux des pancakes, ou des gaufres ? »

*

Han Solo doit avoir quelque argent, en fin de compte, ou peut-être qu’il en a emprunté à la mère de Ben, ou à Grandpa Organa, ou peut-être à Maz elle-même. Parce qu’il y a de l’argent dans la grande enveloppe que lui fait passer Maz, et beaucoup, semble-t-il (quoique Ben ne le compte pas, pas ici, dans cette salle sombre et enfumée, sous les yeux d’au moins huit biches mortes).

Il se demande s’il y a assez pour les cinq prochains mois.

Il se demande ce qu’il va faire si le monde ne touche pas vraiment à sa fin.

« Je t’ai même dégoté une voiture, » dit Maz, en agitant un jeu de clés devant le visage de Ben. « Plus facile que d’essayer de changer les papiers pour celle que tu as déjà, et ça déboussolera quiconque la recherche. Je te donnerai quelques minutes quand on aura fini pour sortir tout ce dont tu as besoin de l’ancienne. »

Ben pense à toutes les précautions qu’il a prises, pour sortir ces flingues de l’armurerie du Premier Ordre un par un, pense au temps que ça lui a pris ; il se demande comment diable il est supposé les transférer d’une voiture à l’autre en quelques minutes, en particulier sous les yeux de Rey. Elle est déjà soupçonneuse, ce qu’il ne peut pas lui reprocher, il suppose, mais tout de même. Si elle se rend compte de ce qu’il a fait, voler le Premier Ordre comme ça, ça pourrait démarrer une sale réaction en chaîne. Et il ne sait pas comment il l’arrêterait.

Maz fait tinter le trousseau, attire son attention. « Bien sûr, ajoute-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, si tu as quelque chose que tu as besoin que je vende pour toi, le travail en plus ne me dérange pas. Ma commission est raisonnable, tu peux demander à ton père si tu ne me crois pas. Je m’assurerai qu’on ne remonte pas jusqu’à toi, et tu n’auras pas à entraîner le bout de chou dans une situation qui pourrait dégénérer. » Elle jette un œil en arrière par dessus son épaule, vers l’endroit où Rey est assise, en train de tremper une frite dans le ketchup, sourcils froncés en direction de la télé qui surplombe le coin du bar. « Ou je peux te trouver une babysitter, mais je pense que tu préfèrerais me confier ta marchandise plutôt que ton amie. »

Il préférerait ne rien lui confier du tout. Mais le problème, c’est qu’elle n’a pas tort. Il ne peut pas laisser Rey toute seule, et il ne la laissera pas à des étrangers, même pour une seconde. Il n’aime déjà pas se trouver à cette table, dix mètres plus loin, tandis qu’elle est perchée sur un tabouret au bar, à manger des frites, ses pieds gigotant loin au dessus du sol.

Mais les armes… Les armes prouvent quelque chose. Elles prouvent beaucoup de choses. Elle pourrait le dénoncer au Premier Ordre, elle pourrait le dénoncer au gouvernement, elle pourrait-

« Je ne vais pas te balancer au flics, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète, » dit Maz, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. « Ni à ceux que tu peux bien être en train de fuir, ton père n’a pas été très clair. Mais dans tous les cas. Si j’étais ce genre de personne, ton père ne se serait jamais attiré autant d’ennuis, parce qu’il aurait été en prison avant d’avoir ton âge. Je vends des marchandises, pas des secrets. »

Ben n’arrive toujours pas à parler. C’est juste- Snoke avait l’habitude de faire ça, dans son bureau à Cranbrook, assis dans son grand fauteuil de cuir, les bras sur les accoudoirs. Ce n’était pas un homme grand, s’il était assis et que Ben était debout, Ben le dominait largement. Mais il l’avait toujours fait se sentir si petit, d’une certaine façon. Et puis il regardait Ben, et sans que celui-ci parle, il savait. Pourquoi Ben était là. Ce dont il avait besoin. Que faire et que dire pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

Et il faut voir où en est Ben maintenant.

Il laisse tomber l’enveloppe sur la table et commence à repousser sa chaise mais Maz se penche vers lui, s’étire par dessus la table pour prendre son poignet. Ses doigts sont doux et secs et chauds et même à travers ses épaisses lunettes il peut voir quelque chose dans ses yeux sombres et il ne sait pas ce que c’est, exactement, mais soudain tout semble… différent.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle plus doucement. Si je t’ai fait peur. Je lis les gens, c’est ce que je fais. C’est pour ça que je ne me suis jamais attirée les mêmes ennuis que ton père, et que j’ai toujours dû le tirer d’affaire. Ton père est comme toi, une figure comme un livre ouvert. Il avait l’habitude d’essayer de me mentir, tout le temps. Ça n’a jamais marché. Il a ce sourire en coin quand il ment. Comme s’il croyait que c’est une blague. » Les yeux de Maz continuent de parcourir son visage, de haut en bas. Comme un livre ouvert. « Ils t’ont amoché, pas vrai ? Ceux que tu fuis. Tu ne sais plus ce qui est toi et ce qui est eux. Mais ça te reviendra. Tu es fort. Comme l’est ta mère. Je peux aussi voir ça en toi. »

Quelque chose se détend dans sa poitrine, s’ouvre. « Vous avez connu ma mère ? » demande-t-il.

Maz lui sourit ; derrière ses lunettes, ses petits yeux se font encore plus petits. « Je l’ai rencontrée en même temps que toi, dit-elle. Bien sûr, elle était assez âgée pour se souvenir de moi. J’imagine que toi non. Plus jeune que ton amie, peut-être. Tout petit, que tu étais. Han disait que tu serais très grand, un jour, mais je ne l’ai pas cru. Une des rares fois où il a eu raison et pas moi. Regarde-toi maintenant. » Elle relâche finalement son poignet, joint les mains sur la table. Ben se demande quel âge elle a. Elle a l’air vieille. « Je veux t’aider, Ben. Pas seulement à cause de ton père et de ta mère, quoique je ferais à peu près n’importe quoi pour ces deux idiots. Mais tu as un long chemin devant toi. J’aimerais te faciliter le voyage si je le peux. Mais je suppose que si tu ne me fais pas confiance, c’est comme ça et puis c’est tout. »

Il a dit à peu près la même chose à Rey, dans la voiture. Quoiqu’il n’était pas tout à fait honnête avec elle, alors. Il dit : « Est-ce que vous pouvez juste, » s’interrompt, se mordille la lèvre, rassemble son courage. Réessaye. « Est-ce que vous pouvez juste ne pas me parler pendant quelques minutes ? S’il vous plaît ? J’ai besoin de… de réfléchir.

— Ça, c’est un truc que ton père n’a jamais essayé, » dit Maz. Puis elle se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, laisse tomber ses mains sur ses genoux (et les clés de voiture avec, note Ben), et soupire. « Okay, dit-elle. Je vais me taire maintenant. »

C’est étrange, méditer devant des gens. Ben le fait habituellement dans la chambre qu’il partage avec Hux ( _partageait_ avec Hux, il n’y retournera pas), et seulement quand il savait que Hux serait parti pour un bon moment. Il n’aime pas les interruptions et il semble que c’est tout ce à quoi Hux est bon, les interruptions - _Il faut que tu manges_ , ou _Tu vas vraiment rester assis là toute la journée_ ou _Kylo je sais que c’est important mais il y a une assemblée et Snoke insiste._ Même cela était suffisant pour briser sa concentration, et maintenant il est là, avec des gens qui parlent doucement tout autour de lui et la musique country métallique qui sort de la radio dans un coin et Maz qui le regarde de ses petits yeux sombres et Rey si proche mais tout de même trop loin pour qu’il soit à l’aise. Et il n’a pas le temps de vraiment apaiser son esprit, de plonger aussi profond qu’il en a besoin.

Mais il ferme tout de même les yeux, croise les mains sur les genoux. Laisse sa respiration emplir sa poitrine, la retient, puis la relâche doucement. À la recherche de l’obscurité, du silence. De la lumière au sein de l’obscurité, de la voix au cœur du silence.

Il trouve : De grandes mains qui le prennent par la taille, le soulèvent pour qu’il puisse toucher le nez de cuir sec de l’orignal empaillé. De la poussière dans son nez, qui le fait éternuer, lui pique les yeux. La voix de son père - _Attention, Chewie_ \- et sa mère qui dit - _Et tu pensais que je serais la plus inquiète des deux_  - alors même qu’elle se précipite vers lui avec un mouchoir. Il lève les yeux vers sa mère qui lui met le mouchoir dans les mains. Maz lui sourit d’un peu plus loin, en regardant les adultes s’agiter autour de lui.

 _Souffle_ , lui dit sa mère, et il est si distrait par la lumière qui se reflète sur les grosses lunettes de Maz qu’il obéit simplement au lieu de repousser sa mère en disant qu’il peut le faire tout seul.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Maz n’a presque pas changé depuis cette époque. Les lunettes et les rides et les petits yeux sombres et tout.

_Les grosses mains de Chewie sur sa taille qui le soulèvent, en train de rire au dessus des adultes et l’orignal qui devient de plus en plus gros comme il se rapproche et il n’avait même pas peur il se demandait s’il pourrait s’assoir dessus si Chewie le soulevait suffisamment haut._

Il se penche, et Maz en fait de même. « J’ai pris quelques flingues, » dit-il, aussi doucement qu’il le peut. « Je.. Il y a un homme par ici. Olson. Norm Olson. Je me suis dit que je pourrais les lui vendre, parce qu’il est cupide, mais c’est aussi un trouillard. Alors je savais qu’il prendrait les armes, et aussi qu’il aurait trop peur pour dire après à Snoke qu’il m’avait vu. Et il ne parlerait pas à la police ni rien. Ça semblait être ma meilleure chance.

— Je vais être honnête avec toi, fils, dit Maz en secouant la tête. C’est… c’est pas mal. C’est pas mal du tout. S’il n’y avait pas le bout de chou, je pourrais même te suggérer de le faire. Mais. Il y a une différence entre elle qui te voit me parler et elle qui te voit vendre des armes à un étranger, et cette différence va causer des problèmes plus tard. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de me laisser m’occuper de ça, si tu penses pouvoir me faire confiance. »

Ce devrait être la chose la plus difficile qu’il ait jamais faite. Ça l’est encore pas mal. Mais ce n’est pas la chose la plus difficile, et ça l’inquiète un peu. « Je vous fais confiance, dit-il enfin. Alors. Euh. On parle de quel genre de commission ?

— Pour toi, cinq pour cent. Très raisonnable, comme je le disais. Mais il y a deux conditions. »

Il essaie de ne pas avoir l’impression qu’il vient de se faire piéger. Il essaie de croire qu’il trouvera un moyen de s’en sortir. « Quelles sont les conditions ? »

Maz lui sourit, se penche au dessus de la table pour lui tapoter la joue. « Vous restez dans les parages suffisamment longtemps pour que j’envoie quelqu’un vous chercher des affaires de rechange, dit-elle. Et n’essaie pas de prétendre que vous en avez, ton amie est en chemise de nuit. » Ben jette un coup d’œil coupable à Rey, à ses pieds nus qui dépassent de l’ourlet sale et effiloché de sa chemise. « Tu ne l’aurais pas amenée comme ça ici si tu avais eu une autre option. Et deuxièmement, tu me laisses vous payer à déjeuner pendant que vous attendez. Les burgers de patate sont meilleurs que le nom ne laisse à supposer, et tu as l’air d’avoir bien besoin de te nourrir. Marché conclu ? »

Il va probablement regretter cela. « Marché conclu, » dit-il, et il tend la main à Maz qui s’en saisit. Aussi petite que soit sa main, elle a une poigne solide. Il laisse durer le contact. « Et, euh… merci.

— Y a pas de quoi. » Elle serre sa main entre les deux siennes pour un moment, puis laisse aller. « Très bien. Occupons-nous de vous nourrir et de vous vêtir, et vous pourrez repartir. »

*

Rey craque quand elle voit le pantalon.

Ça commence avec sa lèvre qui tremble, ses yeux, brillants, qui s’arrondissent, et quand elle demande « Je suis obligée de le mettre ? » Ben ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu’il se passe.

Il fouille à nouveau dans le sac et en sort un autre. « Il y a celui là, » dit-il. Il est rose, et extensible, et il y a un haut assorti, et en fait, à bien y regarder - « Quoique je crois que c’est peut-être un pyjama, » dit-il, et il le déplie devant elle. « Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? C’est un pyjama, pas vrai ? »

Et Rey le fixe avec des yeux incroyablement horrifiés avant de se jeter sur ses genoux, étirant ses petits bras aussi loin qu’elle le peut autour de sa taille en gémissant : « Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée d’avoir été méchante ! S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, je serai gentille maintenant. Je serai tellement gentille, s’il te plaît-

— Rey ? » Ben baisse les yeux vers les cheveux en bataille de Rey, son visage enfoui dans son t-shirt et ses petites mains cramponnées à lui comme si elle s’attendait à ce qu’il la repousse. Il lui prend un petit moment avant de se dire que peut-être, si elle pleure et le serre dans ses bras, il devrait lui rendre son étreinte. Il l’entoure de ses bras du mieux qu’il le peut, en faisant attention à ne pas la serrer trop fort. Elle est forte, mais tout de même, elle est petite. « Rey, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Je ne serai pas méchante ! C’est promis ! Je vais être tellement gentille et sage et… Et je serai gentille ! Je serai vraiment, vraiment gentille. C’est promis, c’est promis, c’est promis. » Elle commence alors à sangloter, pleurant si fort que tout son corps tremble et tout ce que Ben peut faire c’est se replier autour d’elle, poser sa joue sur ses cheveux et lui frotter le dos avec une main et essayer très fort de simplement _réfléchir_.

Ce n’est pas facile. Les pleurs de Rey gagnent en volume et elle hoquette, et il pensait qu’il était à court de panique mais il se trouve qu’il lui en restait encore un peu et plus Rey pleure, plus ça empire.

Maz lui a donné un téléphone portable, pour pouvoir lui dire quand les armes seraient vendues. Il pourrait l’utiliser pour appeler son père - il pourrait -

Han Solo n’a jamais été très à l’aise avec les larmes, et Rey a besoin de lui maintenant, pas quinze minutes plus tard, quand il aura pris le mauvais conseil de son père.

« Tu n’es pas méchante, Rey, » lui dit-il, et il sent qu’il commence à se balancer d’avant en arrière. Ce qui est une bonne chose, peut-être. Les mamans bercent leurs bébés. Sa mère le berçait, il en est presque sûr. Avant qu’elle ne reprenne le travail, en tout cas. « Rey, Rey, écoute-moi. Tu n’es pas méchante. Tu as toujours été gentille. Tu es très gentille. Tu es une petite fille vraiment, vraiment gentille, Rey.

— Mais ils m’ont renvoyée ! » Elle le lâche d’une main et lui donne un coup de poing dans les côtes, avec une force surprenante, et ça fait plutôt mal et il ne sait pas que faire parce qu’il n’a jamais été frappé par un enfant de cinq ans avant, alors il la serre plus fort, coinçant les mains de Rey sous ses bras pour qu’elle ne puisse plus le frapper. « Ils m’ont renvoyée, tout comme Oncle Plutt avait dit qu’ils le feraient, et maintenant je ne peux pas être chrétienne et je ne peux pas aller au Paradis et je dois porter des pantalons comme les mauvaises filles et tu vas m’emmener pour me placer dans un foyer et ils me battront et-

— Non, Rey ! » Les mots sont sortis forts, trop forts, et pleins de colère, et Rey se raidit et s’immobilise d’un coup et Ben se force à prendre une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux, et expire lentement. Il est en train de paniquer, et il est furieux ( _tout comme Oncle Plutt avait dit qu’ils le feraient_ ), et il veut juste sortir et tirer sur quelque chose, mais il ne peut pas faire ça. Rey a besoin de lui. Il doit être calme. Pour Rey. « Non, non, non. Non. Je ne t’amène nulle part. Je ne vais pas te laisser avec quelqu’un d’autre. Tu vas rester avec moi, et tu seras en sécurité. Je vais vraiment bien m’occuper de toi. C’est promis.

— Mais tu ne peux pas rester ! » Rey commence à gigoter, comme si elle essayait de le frapper à nouveau ou de le repousser mais Ben ne la lâche pas. Il doit prouver qu’il ne le fera pas, c’est ici que ça commence. Il en est quasi sûr. « Snoke a besoin de toi. Tout le monde a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. Tu dois partir.

— Je ne vais nulle part, » dit Ben, et il serre Rey dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrête d’essayer de se dégager, arrête de se débattre. « Je me fiche de ce dont ont besoin les autres. Tu as besoin de moi. Alors je reste avec toi.

— Mais la fin du monde arrive. » La voix de Rey est si faible maintenant. Mais elle pleure toujours, hoquetant dans le t-shirt de Ben.

Il desserre un peu son étreinte, juste assez pour qu’elle se laisse aller contre lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, une main toujours agrippée à son t-shirt. Elle est si petite. Elle est si jeune. Rien de tout ça n’est juste.

« Non, ça n’arrivera pas, » dit-il, et il tente d’avoir l’air d’y croire. « Ce n’est pas la fin du monde. Tout ne fait que commencer. Tu verras. »

Elle ne lutte plus, mais continue de pleurer. Ben se contente de la tenir, caresse ses cheveux comme il le peut, essaie de démêler quelques nœuds avec les doigts. Il espère que Maz a acheté un peigne. Et du dentifrice. Des brosses à dents.

Il se souciera de ça plus tard.

« On ira au magasin demain, » promet-il en balançant Rey d’avant en arrière, lui peignant les cheveux avec les doigts. Elle renifle dans son t-shirt. « Je t’achèterai toutes les jupes que tu veux. Si c’est ce que tu veux, Rey. Je vais prendre soin de toi. C’est promis. »

Il la berce comme ça jusqu’à ce que le sommeil l’emporte, recroquevillé autour d’elle, chuchotant des promesses dans ses cheveux. Quand elle est finalement endormie, il l’allonge sur le lit et s’étire à côté d’elle, contemple son visage endormi. C’est une sensation étrange. Il sait qu’il est dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou, probablement plus qu’il ne l’a jamais été, ce qui n’est pas peu dire.

Mais, peut-être pour la première fois, il est sûr de faire le bon choix. Ou au moins aussi sûr qu’il peut l’être.

Il regarde Rey dormir jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts.

*

« Kylo. » Des mains sur son visage, tapotant gentiment. « Kylo, réveille-toi. »

 _Ne jamais mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, Kylo. J’ai toujours eu un plan de secours_.

Le rire sec de Snoke et le pistolet lourd entre les petites mains de Rey et elle le regarde et dit _Regarde comme je suis gentille_ et il ne peut pas l’arrêter il ne peut pas bouger il ne peut rien faire il ne-

« Kylo ! »

Il ouvre les yeux d’un coup. Rey est juste devant lui, le nez toujours rouge, les yeux gonflés à force de pleurer, les cheveux tout emmêlés et Ben se recule en sursaut, repoussant les couvertures comme il se décale vers la tête de lit. Rey recule, les yeux rivés sur lui, et Ben ferme les yeux et essaie très fort de se calmer.

« Désolé, » dit-il, le souffle encore court. Il peut encore voir le pistolet dans ses petites mains, la force qu’elle devait y mettre pour le maintenir stable. Mais ce n’était qu’un rêve. Rien qu’un rêve. « Je… Quelle heure il est ? »

Rey hausse les épaules, à genoux sur le lit près de lui, les mains soigneusement jointes sur les genoux. Comme si elle avait peur de le toucher, maintenant. Il voudrait vraiment ne pas avoir sursauté. « Tu n’as pas dormi parce que tu conduisais, dit-elle. Alors j’ai pensé que tu devrais dormir tant que tu ne conduis pas. Sauf qu’après tu t’es mis à faire du bruit comme si tu faisais un mauvais rêve alors j’ai dû te réveiller.

— Okay, » dit-il, même si ce n’est pas vraiment ce qu’il lui a demandé. « Merci. » Il la dévisage un peu plus longtemps - la chemise de nuit crasseuse, les yeux bouffis, le visage rouge et tout - juste pour se souvenir qu’elle n’est plus avec Plutt ou avec Snoke, qu’elle est là avec lui, qu’elle est en sûreté, et puis il parvient finalement à jeter un œil au réveil. 7:04. Pas si tard, en fait. « On devrait se prendre à dîner, dit-il. Une pizza, peut-être. Il devrait y avoir un annuaire- » Il se redresse, se penche pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de chevet, et se fige. Cligne des yeux.

Rey a pris tout l’argent que leur a donné Maz et l’a réparti en piles égales sur l’autre lit. Ça fait beaucoup, à voir comme ça.

« Compter par vingt c’est comme compter par deux, » dit Rey, et Ben se tourne pour la regarder. « Mais avec un zéro à la fin. Mais après les chiffres étaient trop gros pour moi alors j’ai divisé en plus petit. Par centaines. Ça fait quatorze tas, et puis le dernier tas ne fait que soixante.

— J’ai dû en dépenser un peu pour la chambre, » dit Ben. Il se sent un peu hébété. Pas seulement à cause de l’argent. Mais il oublie, parfois, comme Rey peut être bizarre.

Tout de même, quinze piles de cent dollars chacune. C’est beaucoup d’argent. Pas moyen que ça vienne de son père.

« On devrait le laisser comme ça, en petits tas, » poursuit Rey en se rapprochant de lui. « Et puis le cacher comme ça. De cette façon c’est plus difficile de tout nous voler. Oncle Plutt avait beaucoup de cachettes dans notre maison, avant qu’on déménage au camp. Il en avait tellement qu’il en a oublié. J’ai essayé de l’aider à se souvenir, mais ça l’a mis en colère, alors j’ai arrêté. »

Ça fait beaucoup à réfléchir. L’esprit encore embrumé, Ben n’essaie même pas. Il pose juste une main sur le dos de Rey et dit : « Eh bien, tu peux m’aider autant que tu veux. Ça ne me gêne pas. » Il reste assis un moment, sur le couvre-lit fleuri, dans cette petite chambre lambrissée, à regarder l’argent sur l’autre lit, avant de réaliser. « Sauf qu’on ne devrait probablement pas commencer à le cacher maintenant, puisqu’on n’a cette chambre que pour la nuit. »

Il se tourne vers Rey. Elle lui rend son regard, pensive.

« Est-ce qu’on a assez d’argent pour acheter une maison ?

— Pas pour le moment. » Ils pourraient louer quelque chose, peut-être. Quelques mois, pas plus. Mille quatre cent soixante dollars, c’est beaucoup d’argent pour une nuit ou une semaine, mais pas pour le reste de leur vie. Et c’est bien de ça qu’il s’agit, à condition que le Premier Ordre ne les trouve pas et que la police ne les trouve pas et que le monde ne touche pas à sa fin.

Le reste de leur vie. Il ne peut même pas commencer à l’imaginer. Il n’est toujours pas sûr de ce à quoi va ressembler demain.

« On en mettra dans la voiture, dit finalement Rey. Elle est à nous. Et tu peux en prendre, et moi aussi, et comme ça-

— Non. » Trop fort, encore une fois. Trop dur, encore une fois. Rey ne recule pas vraiment, mais il la sent se tendre sous sa main. « Si l’on découvrait que tu as autant d’argent, Rey, on te ferait du mal pour l’avoir. Je ne laisserai rien t’arriver. J’ai promis. Je veux que tu m’aides, vraiment, mais pas si ça veut dire qu’il peut t’arriver malheur. »

Rey le dévisage comme s’il n’était même pas en train de parler anglais, puis soupire et reporte son regard vers l’argent. « Deux cachettes ça ne fait pas très beaucoup, » dit-elle, morose.

« On en trouvera d’autres, » dit Ben, et il omet de préciser que ça ne sera pas un problème pour très longtemps. Ils ont besoin d’un toit au dessus de leurs têtes et d’essence pour la voiture, ils ont besoin de nourriture et de vêtements et de dentifrice et de peignes. Si Maz peut vendre les flingues pour eux ça aidera, mais ça ne fera toujours que quelques mois. Et il ne peut pas - il ne va pas- se tourner vers ses parents chaque fois qu’il a besoin d’argent. À tout le moins, cela les rendrait trop faciles à repérer.

Il lui faut un travail.

« Un jour, » ajoute-t-il, et si Rey a remarqué le temps de flottement elle ne le montre pas. « Pour l’instant on utilisera la voiture. Un peu dans la boîte à gants, un peu dans le coffre sous la roue de secours. Un peu avec tes habits, un peu avec les miens. Et j’en aurai assez sur moi pour que si quelqu’un nous vole la voiture, on puisse s’en sortir. » Pour quelques jours au moins. Une semaine au plus.

Rey fixe l’argent, sourcils froncés, puis pousse un profond soupir. « Les voitures sont trop faciles à voler, dit-elle. Il nous faut vraiment une maison.

— Eh bien, tout le monde commence quelque part. Et puis, je ne sais pas si quelqu’un va vraiment vouloir voler notre voiture. Elle est plutôt moche. » D’accord, la vieille Accord carrée de Maz est une bien meilleure voiture que la Caprice que Snoke lui a donnée, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. « Et vieille. »

Il se demande combien de temps il faudra avant qu’elle tombe en panne pour la première fois.

Il est probablement encore en train de paniquer.

Comme si elle le savait, d’une certaine façon, Rey se laisse un peu aller contre lui. « C’est vrai qu’elle est plutôt moche, dit-elle. On peut toujours avoir de la pizza ?

— Bien sûr, Rey. » Pour ce soir, en tout cas. Pas tous les soirs. Ce n’est pas sain. Il sait cuisiner, un petit peu. Il va devoir à apprendre à cuisiner plus. Mais ils n’ont pas de cuisine de toute façon, alors. « Commandons une pizza. »

*

Il y a une brosse et un peigne dans le sac K-Mart que Maz leur a donné, et aussi des brosses à dents et du dentifrice, du savon et du shampoing et de l’après-shampoing. Ce qui est une bonne chose, parce que les petites bouteilles de produit fournies par l’hôtel sont loin d’être suffisantes pour les longs cheveux de Rey. Ben les enduit d’après-shampoing, l’étale avec minutie, démêle autant de nœuds qu’il le peut. Il se demande s’il sait toujours tresser les cheveux. Sa mère lui a appris un jour. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, comme Rey, mais plus épais. Il avait toujours aimé les sentir glisser sous ses doigts.

« Ben, » répète Rey, testant le prénom. Le goûtant, peut-être. « Comme Ren ?

— Dans l’autre sens, plutôt. » Peut-être. Il n’a jamais demandé à Snoke d’où venait son nouveau nom. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu’il n’a jamais demandées à Snoke. Il se demande si les choses auraient été différentes s’il l’avait fait.

Probablement pas. Snoke était toujours si doué pour effacer ses doutes. Pour faire en sorte que tout semble inévitable. Horrible, peut-être, mais inévitable.

« Mes parents m’ont appelé Ben, dit-il. Kylo Ren - c’est le nom que Snoke m’a donné. je ne veux plus de ce nom. » Le plus étrange est que c’est vrai. À un moment tôt ce matin, peut-être même la première fois que Han Solo a dit _Ben_ , de sa voix rude et effrayée et soulagée, il a juste… cessé.

Ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu’il veut encore être Benjamin Charles Organa, mais Ben Keller, ce n’est pas si mal comme nom.

Il se lève, ouvre le robinet du lavabo, remplit un verre pour rincer les cheveux de Rey. Ils sont très longs, l’extrémité trempe dans l’eau du bain derrière elle. Il se demande s’il devrait vider la baignoire pour qu’elle soit dans de l’eau propre, mais ça prendrait sûrement trop de temps et il se fait déjà tard. Elle aurait probablement dû être au lit depuis une heure.

« Ferme les yeux, lui dit-il. Penche la tête en arrière. »

C’est difficile de rincer ses longs cheveux avec le petit verre de l’hôtel rempli d’eau. Mais Rey est patiente pendant toute la durée de l’opération, assise calmement et sagement avec la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés couverts d’une main, juste pour être sûre de ne pas y recevoir d’après-shampoing. Elle ne bouge pas avant que Ben ne dise « Okay. je pense qu’on a fini. Je vais te chercher une serviette. »

Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’il l’a sortie de la baignoire et séchée, puis habillée avec le t-shirt que Maz a acheté pour lui (il traîne par terre, le col dégringole de ses épaules, mais au moins il est propre) et une serviette autour de ses cheveux qu’elle dit, finalement, « Ma maman m’a appelée Reyon-de-Soleil.

— Je sais, » dit-il. C’est à la fois le nom le plus ridicule qu’il a jamais entendu et le plus approprié. « J’aurais aimé que tu puisses le garder. Mais c’est trop reconnaissable. Et Reyanne n’est pas si mal. »

Ils s’assoient sur le lit, il déroule la serviette de ses cheveux et la laisse tomber au sol pour commencer à la peigner. Il y a toujours quelques nœuds, mais ce n’est plus aussi terrible qu’avant. Rey ne tressaille jamais, même quand Ben sait qu’il tire trop fort.

« Elle ne t’a pas demandé de me prendre, » dit Rey, platement et trop calmement, et Ben se fige, manque de lâcher le peigne. « Elle se fiche de ce qui m’arrive, maintenant. Il n’y a qu’Oncle Plutt qui compte pour elle. Pas moi.

— Bien sûr que si, » dit Ben, et il devrait le dire fort - il devrait le dire avec colère, mais il n’a plus d’énergie pour ça. Il est juste triste.

Ces quelques derniers mois, avec sa mère tellement prise par sa campagne et occupée à se battre avec le père de Hux et à se battre avec son père, et Han Solo tellement occupé à prétendre qu’il s’en fichait et que ce n’était pas sa faute et qu’il n’avait pas à s’excuser, et Cranbrook qui était si difficile, et il avait l’impression qu’il n’y avait personne à qui il pouvait demander de l’aide, personne vers qui se tourner. Même pas Oncle Luke. Il n’avait que Hux, et même Hux l’avait refilé à Snoke dès qu’il avait pu.

Mais Snoke l’écoutait. Snoke l’aidait. Snoke lui avait dit qu’il pouvait changer le monde. Et puis Snoke lui avait dit exactement ce que cela signifiait, et tout s’était effondré une fois de plus.

« Je ne compte pas pour elle, » dit Rey, la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le dessus de lit. « Je croyais que ça changerait. Si j’étais gentille. Si je faisais tout ce que disait Oncle Plutt. Je croyais qu’elle m’aimerait à nouveau. Mais ça ne marche pas. Elle ne m’aimera jamais.

— Tu ne peux pas en être sûre, » dit Ben, et il entend à nouveau la voix de son père se briser au téléphone. _Ben_ , avait-il dit, et Ben avait su en ce moment que Snoke lui avait menti à propos de bien plus que l’importance de Kylo Ren. Il avait menti sur tout. Absolument tout. Il ne veut pas mentir comme ça à Rey. Pas s’il peut faire autrement. « Peut-être… Peut-être quand tout sera fini. Le Premier Ordre, tout ça. Elle oubliera Plutt. Et je te ramènerai avec elle et… et elle voudra bien être à nouveau ta maman. Et tout ira bien. »

Rey ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, ne fait rien, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre Ben sait qu’elle ne le croit pas. Il ne sait pas non plus comment la convaincre. Il aimerait bien, mais ce n’est pas le cas.

Faute d’avoir quelque chose de mieux à faire, il recommence à lui démêler les cheveux.

« Je _détestais_ le Premier Ordre, ajoute Rey soudainement, avec véhémence. Je le détestais. Et je déteste Plutt. Et je ne veux pas le revoir et je ne veux pas retourner au Premier Ordre, jamais. Je détestais être là-bas. Vraiment, vraiment- »

Elle recommence à renifler et Ben pose le peigne à côté de lui, passe les bras autour d’elle, pose le menton sur ses cheveux humides et froids.

« Ça va, dit-il. Tu n’y retourneras pas. Je ne te laisserai pas.

— Mais c’est _mal_. » Sa voix prend à nouveau ce ton aigu, hystérique, et Ben commence à penser que la serrer dans ses bras ne suffira pas. « On ira pas au Paradis si on est pas avec le Premier Ordre. On ne sera pas sauvés. Je devrais vouloir y être. Je devrais-

— Snoke voulait que je tue quelqu’un. »

Rey se fige complètement. Ben ne sait pas vraiment si c’est bon ou mauvais signe, mais il suppose qu’il est maintenant trop tard pour s’arrêter.

« Un flic. Je ne- Snoke a dit qu’il allait me donner ma cible le jour où tout devait arriver, mais évidemment je me suis enfui avant. Le pistolet, la voiture - c’était pour que je puisse remplir ma mission. Mon but. Être celui qui déclenche la guerre. »

 _N’aie pas peur_. Il l’avait dit comme s’il parlait d’un test, ou d’une rédaction. D’un devoir pour l’école. _J’ai toujours dit que tu pourrais tout accomplir, pour peu que tu le décides, Kylo Ren. Tu déclencheras cette guerre pour nous, la guerre la plus juste de toute. Et tu la gagneras, aussi. Tout cela est à ta portée maintenant_.

« Je ne pouvais pas le faire, » ajoute-t-il, même s’il est certain que c’était déjà évident. « Je ne- Tous ces gens, Rey. Des gens comme Maz, et mon père, et mon oncle Chewie et- Je sais qu’il a dit qu’ils étaient tous nos ennemis, mais si ce n’est pas le cas ? Si ce sont juste des gens, des gens normaux, et je déclenche cette guerre et- C’est juste que je ne pense pas qu’ils méritent de mourir, Rey. Je ne le pense pas. »

Quand elle parle, sa voix est si ténue qu’il ne l’entend presque pas, alors même qu’il l’enveloppe comme une couverture. « Mais Leader Snoke-

— Snoke a menti, Rey. » Et c’est dit. Ce que Ben pourrait dire de plus damnable. Pas moyen de faire volte-face après ça. « Il m’a menti sur tellement de choses, et je ne le savais même pas, mais-

— Non ! » Rey s’arrache à son étreinte avec une force surprenante, manquant de tomber du lit dans son élan. Ben s’étire pour la rattraper, et elle le repousse d’une claque sur le bras. « Ne me touche pas ! Tu as tort ! Leader Snoke n’a pas menti, il ne ment jamais, il-

— Je lui ai dit que tu étais pleine de promesses. » Il hausse à nouveau le ton, ne semble pas pouvoir s’en empêcher. Il est tellement en colère - après Snoke, après Rey qui le croit encore, après lui-même - « Je lui ai dit que tu étais intelligente, et douée, et que tu pourrais faire de grandes choses pour le Premier Ordre si Plutt voulait bien te lâcher cinq secondes et il a dit qu’il s’en occuperait mais il ne l’a pas fait, pas vrai ? Il n’a rien dit du tout à Plutt. Plutt était en train de te briser, Rey. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça. Les jupes longues et les cheveux longs et… tu pourrais faire tellement plus et il m’avait promis qu’il t’aiderait et il a _menti_ \- il a menti à ton sujet et il a menti au mien et il-

— Arrête ! » Rey se jette pratiquement sur l’autre lit et enfouit son visage dans les oreillers comme pour bloquer ses paroles. Il peut toujours entendre sa voix, étouffée, dire « Non, non, non-

— Snoke est un menteur, » affirme Ben, et il se déteste de lui faire du mal mais d’une certaine façon il ne semble pas pouvoir s’arrêter. « C’est un menteur, et une mauvaise personne et il ne parle pas pour Dieu. J’ai prié à ce sujet, Rey. J’ai prié et Dieu m’a répondu et m’a conduit à toi. Dieu veut mieux pour toi. Et je vais faire ce que Dieu veut. Et je me fiche que tu me détestes ou non. »

Rey recommence à pleurer, et peu importe qu’elle le déteste ou non, parce que Ben est bien certain qu’il se déteste déjà lui-même. Ça n’est pas pour autant qu’il va revenir sur quoi que ce soit. Il se sent juste horriblement mal.

Il prend une grande inspiration, essaie de se calmer un peu. Ça a été une longue journée, ils sont tous les deux fatigués. Elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Elle a juste peur.

« Rey, » dit-il en glissant vers le bord du lit, un pied nu sur le tapis beige. « Rey, ça va aller. On va-

— Non. » Un mot, un seul, et puis elle recommence à pleurer.

Il veut tenir bon. Il veut se lever, s’assoir près d’elle sur le lit, lui frotter le dos jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrête de pleurer. Il veut revenir en arrière et effacer toute cette conversation et recommencer à lui démêler les cheveux. Si elle dort avec les cheveux comme ça, ils seront de nouveau tout emmêlés demain matin. Et si elle lui en veut toujours, ça va empirer. Et ça va continuer d’empirer, encore, et encore, et alors il devra tout couper et elle lui en voudra probablement.

C’est stupide. Tout est si stupide.

« Très bien, » marmonne-t-il, et il se laisse aller sur le lit. Ses yeux s’emplissent de larmes brûlantes, et il cille pour s’en débarrasser. Il n’a pas besoin de pleurer pour ça. Rey est confuse et effrayée mais elle changera d’avis et tout ira bien. Et même si ce n’est pas le cas, il ne la ramène pas au Premier Ordre et elle sera contente, après tout. Elle lui en sera reconnaissante. Parce qu’il fait ce qu’il y a de mieux pour elle et un jour elle s’en rendra compte et quand ce sera le cas tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. Il n’a pas de raison de pleurer.

C’est juste qu’il ne semble pas pouvoir stopper les larmes, et sa poitrine s’est resserrée et sa respiration est difficile et Rey le déteste et il a fui Snoke et il a fui la maison et il est dans cette chambre lambrissée bizarre à Boyne Falls et c’est trop petit et les lits sont trop grands et il va tomber à court d’argent et il est terrifié à l’idée que c’est la fin du monde et terrifié à l’idée que ça ne l’est pas et-

Il laisse échapper un horrible bruit étranglé avant de rouler sur le ventre (tout comme Rey, n’est-ce pas super, il agit comme un enfant de cinq ans) et d’enfouir son visage dans le couvre-lit dégoûtant de l’hôtel. Le tissu gratte et sent faiblement la fumée de cigarettes. Il ne peut pas s’arrêter de pleurer.

Il veut rentrer à la maison.

Il ne sait même plus où cela se trouve.

Il s’entoure la tête de ses bras pour étouffer autant de bruit que possible parce qu’il ne veut pas que Rey l’entende et il pleure dans le rude dessus de lit en polyester, et il ne cesse pas avant un long moment.

Quand il en a fini pour de bon, quand il s’est bien épuisé et commence à s’endormir, il entend Rey demander, tout doucement : « Est-ce que tu vas me ramener au Premier Ordre ? »

Ça le réveille, tout de même.

« Non, » dit-il, mais le son est trop étouffé par la couverture et ses bras pour qu’elle l’entende. Il grogne, se redresse (le couvre-lit a une empreinte répugnante de son visage dessus, tout en larmes et en morve) s’essuie le nez sur son bras nu puis grogne à nouveau et l’essuie sur le dessus de lit. La femme de ménage va les détester. « Non, Rey, » répète-t-il. « Je ne te ramène pas au Premier Ordre. J’ai promis que je ne le ferai pas. »

Elle est assise au bord du lit, les pieds dans le vide, le visage toujours aussi rouge et marqué de larmes. Il doute de faire meilleure figure. « Je t’ai mis en colère, dit-elle. Je t'ai répondu. C’était mal. C’était méchant. »

Ben se contente de hausser les épaules. « J’ai fait pire. » Bon sang, vers la fin, les disputes qu’il a eues avec Han. Pas avec sa mère, elle était occupée de toute façon, et avait tellement de travail important à faire, et était si fatiguée... Mais il a dit beaucoup de choses à Han. Dont certaines choses, peut-être, qu’il n’aurait pas dû dire. « Je t’ai fait une promesse, Rey. Je ne peux pas revenir dessus juste parce qu’on s’est disputés. Ce serait bien pire que de me répondre. »

Rey renifle. Elle prend à nouveau cette expression, celle qui signifie qu’il va trop loin. Qu’il dit des choses qu’il ne devrait pas. Ça n’a pas de sens - elle devrait être contente qu’il ne soit pas fâché , elle devrait être heureuse de savoir qu’elle ne va pas avoir d’ennuis - mais il ne veut pas d’une autre dispute. Il est fatigué de pleurer, et probablement qu’elle aussi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu dis de ça : je finis de te peigner les cheveux, » dit-il, parce que même s’il préfèrerait aller au lit tout de suite il n’a pas envie de passer tout le reste de l’après-shampoing à les démêler demain matin, « et je te les tresse, pour qu’ils ne s’emmêlent pas pendant que tu dors, et ensuite on peut se mettre au lit. Et demain matin, on ira t’acheter quelques jupes pour que tu n’aies pas à porter des pantalons tout le temps. Okay ? »

Il ne peut pas dire si Rey le regarde avec suspicion ou si c’est juste qu’elle a les yeux tellement bouffis à force de pleurer qu’elle ne peut plus les ouvrir complètement. Ça n’est pas important, de toute façon. Tout ce qui compte c’est qu’elle descend du lit, ne s’arrête que pour ramasser le peigne au sol et remonte à côté de lui.

Ben se recule pour qu’elle puisse s’assoir devant lui, les jambes repliées sous lui, une cheville pressée contre la tache mouillée que ses larmes ont laissée sur le couvre-lit, et recommence à démêler les cheveux de Rey.

Ce n’est finalement pas aussi terrible qu’il le pensait.

Il imagine que c’est déjà quelque chose.

*

Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas continuer à dépenser de l’argent en journaux, mais il ne semble pas pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Il achète des livres à Rey, aussi, mais c’est différent. Elle a cinq ans et elle a besoin de s’occuper et il ne peut pas la confiner dans une chambre d’hôtel devant la télévision parce qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de la regarder après qu’Oncle Plutt eut épousé sa mère et elle suit encore ses règles même maintenant qu’elle est libre bien que Ben ne sache pas pourquoi - mais elle lira des livres, au moins. Et ça l’empêche de poser des questions auxquelles Ben ne peut répondre (ou est voué à répondre d’une façon qui la fait fondre en larmes, et il fait vraiment de son mieux pour éviter de faire ça trop souvent). Sauf que ça le laisse, lui, avec du temps sur les bras, et il ne peut pas regarder la télé parce que Rey déteste ça, et il a des livres aussi mais il ne peut pas se concentrer dessus. Alors il achète des journaux.

Il ne les lit pas vraiment non plus, à vrai dire. Juste les gros titres.

Il n’y a rien pendant trois jours.

Dimanche, il trouve.

Ils sont à un endroit appelé le Downtown Motel, de retour à Gaylord (il aime bien Gaylord - tout le monde ici a l’air de passage, comme si ce n’était qu’une aire de repos sur le chemin avant de reprendre la I-75, vers le nord et Sault Ste Marie ou vers le sud pour Detroit ou l’Ohio ou peut-être même jusqu’en Floride, et il s’y sent plus en sûreté que dans d’autres endroits, plus peuplés). Rey est sur son lit, le premier Harry Potter entre les mains, parce qu’apparemment Oncle Plutt n’a jamais pensé à la mettre en garde contre la sorcellerie, et Ben est sur son lit avec le _Detroit Free Press_.

Ce n’est pas en première page, ce n’est même pas dans la première partie. C’est enfoui dans la seconde partie, dans le coin en bas à droite, presque caché par un gros article sur les préparations du Michigan face à l’An 2000 et quelque chose de plus petit sur Jack Kevorkian. Quatre petits paragraphes, pas même une photo pour les accompagner. Quelque chose de caché, de secret. Personne d’autre ne le remarquerait.

Mais Ben sait.

_Et un autre cheval, rouge feu, apparut. Celui qui le montait reçut le pouvoir d’enlever la paix de la terre._

Mais ce n’est encore que l’ouverture du sceau. Ce n’est pas le début de la guerre. Cela arrive plus tard, pas avant que-

_La date du service funèbre n’a pas encore été fixée._

« Kylo ? » demande Rey. Elle pose son livre sur le lit, ouvert, froissant les pages. « Désolée, ajoute-t-elle dans l’instant. Ben. Je suis désolée. J’ai encore oublié. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Il ne peut pas la rassurer. Tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est regarder fixement devant lui. Il entend un bruissement venu de quelque part - c’est le journal dans ses mains qui tremble. Il tremble.

« Ben ? » demande à nouveau Rey, et cette fois, elle a l’air effrayée.

Il ne se laisse pas réfléchir à ce qu’il va faire. Il attrape le portable de Maz sur la table de nuit, saute hors du lit, et se précipite dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se laisser aller au sol, le dos plaqué contre la porte. Il n’est même pas sûr que Rey va le suivre, elle a probablement à nouveau peur de lui. Mais quand même. Elle n’a pas besoin de voir ça, ce qu’il est sur le point de faire.

Ce qu’il doit faire.

Il fixe le téléphone durant une seconde qui semble durer une éternité, puis commence à taper le numéro de son père.

« Allô ? »

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, c’est sa mère. Il devrait raccrocher, il devrait- il devrait-

Il ne peut _pas_.

« Allô ? » demande-t-elle à nouveau, et Ben se force à respirer, à parler.

« Il faut que je parle à Papa, » dit-il, les mots se bousculant pour sortir. « S’il te plaît, ne- Laisse-moi juste lui parler, s’il te plaît, c’est important. S’il te plaît, Maman.

— Okay. » Sa voix est calme et faible et elle semble déjà au bord des larmes. « Je vais te le chercher. Laisse-moi... » Il y a un bruit bizarre tandis qu’elle couvre le téléphone avec quelque chose, quelques mots étouffés, et puis finalement, il entend la voix de Han Solo.

« Ben ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Ça ne veut pas sortir. Il sait ce qu’il doit dire, les mots sont là, mais -

Il essaie d’une autre façon. « Je peux te faire confiance, pas vrai ? Je peux… je peux te faire confiance. Tu vas m’aider, pas vrai ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, gamin. » La voix de son père est rude, rauque. Soucieuse. « N’importe quoi. »

Ça ne marche toujours pas. Ce n’est pas assez. Il continue d’essayer. « Snoke, dit-il. Il- il me mentait. Il n’est pas quelqu’un de bien. Il n’était pas… ll voulait que je fasse du mal à des gens. Pour lui. Pour le rendre plus puissant. Il essayait de camoufler ça, de le rendre acceptable, mais… il mentait. Pas vrai, Papa ? Il me mentait.

— Ouais, dit Han. Il te mentait. Il… Ben, tu ne lui dois rien. Tu n’as pas besoin de le protéger. Alors s’il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire, quelque chose qu’il a fait- »

Presque. Il y est presque maintenant. « C’est la bonne chose à faire, » dit-il, et ce n’est pas une question sauf que c’en est une. « Je fais la bonne chose à faire. »

Pour une fois son père le comprend. « Tu fais la bonne chose à faire, » répète-t-il, d’une voix plus ferme maintenant. « Et je suis vraiment fier de toi, Ben. Pour ce que tu fais. C’est la bonne chose à faire. »

C’est la bonne chose à faire. Pas les cavaliers, pas l’épée, pas la guerre. Tout arrêter avant que ça commence. Ne pas laisser briser les autres sceaux. C’est la bonne chose à faire.

« Dans le _Free Press_ , dit-il. Seconde partie. En bas à droite. Il y a un officier de police - ils l’ont tué, Papa. Le Premier Ordre. Je ne sais pas qui c’était, peut-être Hux, peut-être… J’espère pas. Mais ils ont tué un officier de police, Papa, et ils ne vont pas arrêter. Ils vont attendre, jusqu’aux funérailles, quand tous les autres flics seront là, et les politiciens, et les avocats, et tout le monde, et ils vont- Des gens vont mourir, Papa. Beaucoup de gens vont mourir, et je ne peux pas- J’ai cru que peut-être ils arrêteraient mais ils ne vont pas s’arrêter et je ne peux pas- _Je dois_ -

— Ça va, » dit son père, rapidement, et Ben se tait. Il respire difficilement, comme s’il avait couru pour sauver sa peau. Sa gorge lui fait mal. Est-ce qu’il criait ? Il n’est pas sûr. S’il a crié, si Rey a entendu… « Ben, écoute-moi, ça va aller. Personne ne va mourir. Je vais m’occuper de ça, d’accord ? Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Il lutte si fort pour contenir le premier sanglot dans sa poitrine que quand il sort finalement, c’est comme s’il déchirait quelque chose. « Mais je ne- Le camp, Papa, il y a encore des enfants. Pas beaucoup, mais-

— Et il ne va rien leur arriver, Ben. » La voix de son père est ferme et calme et apaisante, et Ben a juste tellement besoin de voir son visage, et il ne peut pas s’arrêter de pleurer.

Dieu, qu’a-t-il fait ? Qu’a-t-il fait, qu’a-t-il-

« C’était la bonne chose à faire, Ben, » continue son père, et Ben presse le téléphone contre son oreille et remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et sanglote à nouveau. « Tu fais ce qu’il faut. Quoi que Snoke ait dit qu’il arriverait si tu parlais, de quoi qu’il t’ait menacé - ce n’est pas vrai. C’est juste des paroles. Il te mentait, Ben. Je ne vais pas faire ça. Dieu sait que j’ai mes défauts, mais ça n’a jamais été l’un d’entre eux. Je te promets que ta mère et moi allons faire en sorte que personne ne soit blessé à cause de ça. Tu peux nous faire confiance. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te décevrai pas. »

Snoke a promis de se battre jusqu’au dernier homme. Il a dit qu’ils tomberaient comme Waco, dans une apothéose. Hux, la mère de Rey, les derniers enfants encore présents-

« Fais-moi confiance, » dit à nouveau son père, et Ben essaie. Oh Dieu, comme il essaie.

« J’ai peur, Papa, » dit-il, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Je sais. » La voix de son père est fatiguée. Pesante. Ben la laisse l’ancrer là où il est, roulé en boule sur le sol de la salle de bains d’une chambre d’hôtel au milieu de nulle part. « Tu as toutes les raisons pour ça. Mais c’est la bonne chose à faire, Ben. Tu sauves des vies. Et je suis si fier de toi pour ça. Je suis tellement fier.

— Je veux juste que personne ne meure.

— C’est parce que tu es une bonne personne. »

Son père continue à parler, mais Ben n’écoute plus vraiment - il y a un toc toc à la porte, puis la voix de Rey, qui dit doucement : « Ben ? Je peux entrer ? »

Il ne veut pas qu’elle le voie comme ça.

Il ne veut pas non plus qu’elle soit toute seule si elle a besoin de quelque chose.

« Une seconde, » parvient-il à dire, assez fort pour qu’elle l’entende de l’autre côté, puis il dit à son père : « Papa, je suis désolé, je dois- Rey a besoin de moi, je dois y aller. »

Un soupir. « Pas de problème, gamin, » dit son père, puis : « Écoute. Je ne veux pas que tu t’en fasses pour ça. Je vais m’en occuper. Tu devrais… Tu ferais mieux de rester à l’écart des journaux pour un moment. La télé, aussi. Pas de CNN. Je- je dirai à Maz de te donner le signal quand c’est fini, et alors tu pourras m’appeler si tu veux. Elle sait comment te joindre pas vrai ? Si elle en a besoin, elle peut te contacter.

— Ouais. » Il voudrait que son père l’appelle, pas Maz. Mais il ne sait pas comment le demander. « Ouais, c’est… Okay. »

Rey frappe de nouveau à la porte. « Ben ? J’ai besoin de te parler. »

C’est une phrase si adulte qu’il en rit presque. Il a l’impression qu’il va vomir. Rey a entendu, elle sait, elle ne lui fera plus jamais confiance. Et s’il a tort - si Snoke avait raison, si Ben a juste…

« Je t’aime, gamin, » dit son père, et Ben doit avaler un énorme nœud qui lui bloque la gorge. « Merci de m’avoir appelé. Merci de me faire confiance. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. C’est promis.

— Je t’aime aussi, » murmure Ben, et il espère plus ou moins que son père ne l’a pas entendu, espère plus ou moins qu’il l’a entendu. « Merci. Bye. »

Il raccroche avant que son père puisse se répéter, lève la main et pose le téléphone sur le comptoir pour ne pas marcher dessus, se frotte le visage à deux mains.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée, » dit Rey, de l’autre côté de la porte. « Ben ? Laisse-moi entrer s’il te plaît.

— Juste une seconde, » dit-il à nouveau, et il se relève lentement. Il se frotte une nouvelle fois les yeux, non pas que ça fasse quoi que ce soit. Mais il suppose qu’il doit bien à Rey d’essayer, au moins.

Finalement, il prend une profonde inspiration et ouvre la porte.

Une seconde plus tard, les bras de Rey entourent ses genoux et son visage est pressé contre son jean.

« Rey ? » demande-t-il. Il renifle encore un peu.

« Snoke a menti, dit-elle. Ce n’est pas la fin du monde. Je suis contente que tu aies sauvé ces gens. C’était la bonne chose à faire. »

Il doit poser une main sur le lavabo pour se maintenir debout. Il se laisserait bien tomber, mais il ne veut pas écraser Rey. « Mais ta maman- » dit-il, parce qu’elle est toujours là-bas. Elle sera là-bas tant que Plutt y sera. Elle ne partira pas.

« Elle ira bien. » Rey semble si sûre d’elle-même que Ben se sent hésiter, faiblir. Il est si fatigué, et rien n’est comme il le pensait et il ne sait plus qui il est. « Tout va bien se passer, Ben. Le monde ne va pas disparaître. On va s’en sortir. »

Il ne peut rester debout plus longtemps. Il s’écroule. Rey se décale avec lui pour qu’il ne l’entraîne pas dans sa chute, reste debout et le laisse atteindre son niveau. La tête de Ben atterrit sur l’épaule de Rey et il l’attire et la serre fort - pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Parce qu’il a besoin de quelqu’un, et elle est tout ce qu’il a.

« Tu vas bien, » lui dit Rey, et il éclate en sanglots bruyants, incontrolés. « Tu vas bien maintenant. Ça va aller. »

Il veut lui promettre que oui, mais il n’arrive pas à prononcer les mots.

Elle reste avec lui jusqu’à ce que ce soit fini, qu’il soit à court de larmes, et puis elle l’aide à se relever et le conduit dans la chambre et le regarde remonter dans le lit. Elle remonte même les couvertures jusqu’à son menton. Il fait trop chaud pour ça, vraiment, et il est déjà en sueur, mais il ne se dégage pas et reste où elle l’a mis.

« Je vais mettre une alarme, dit-elle. Comme ça tu seras debout à l’heure pour le dîner. Et je te réveillerai si tu fais des mauvais rêves. C’est promis.

— Rey, dit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé. » C’est tout ce qu’il trouve à dire. Il aimerait bien être plus spécifique, mais il y a trop de choses pour lesquelles il doit s’excuser. S’il commence à en faire la liste maintenant, il n’aura probablement jamais fini.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, se penche pour l’embrasser sur le front. Puis elle se détourne et commence à bidouiller le réveil.

Ben la regarde aussi longtemps qu’il le peut, mais il a épuisé toutes ses réserves en dénonçant Snoke. Il dort avant qu’elle ait fini de grimper dans son propre lit.

*

Il ne réussit pas vraiment à faire ce que son père lui a recommandé, ce qui, suppose-t-il, n’est guère surprenant. Mais il essaie, vraiment. Ils se déplacent de petite ville en petite ville, de Mancelona à Acme à Elk Rapids et retour à Boyne Falls, et il n’allume la télé dans aucune des chambres d’hôtel bon marché dans lesquelles ils restent, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls endroits avec des télévisions. Et il ne s’autorise pas à acheter un seul journal, choisissant de plutôt lire les livres de Rey (elle ne s’en plaint même pas, c’est comme ça qu’il se rend compte que ça va mal) mais ils sont visibles partout.

Il fait vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas regarder. Rey fait vraiment de son mieux pour l’en empêcher.

Ils échouent au moins la moitié du temps, peut-être plus.

Photos de Snoke dans un coin de l’écran du journal télévisé, une jolie présentatrice blonde prononçant des mots que Ben ne peut pas entendre. Le père de Hux dans un costume coûteux, l’air sombre. Hux à côté de lui, les yeux cernés. Ils ont finalement déterré les photos de l’officier que Snoke a assassiné, dans un uniforme brun de shérif, en costume à son mariage, en t-shirt en train de jouer avec un petit garçon d’à peu près le même âge que Rey. Ils alternent avec des photos du long chemin de terre qui mène au Camp du Premier Ordre, des photos d’hommes que Ben connaissait, armés de fusils d’assaut AR-15s et de vieux Mosin Nagants.

**La Mort d’un Officier de Police, Planifiée par une Milice**

**“Je Ne Pouvais Pas Rester Plus Longtemps” Un Ancien Membre de la Milice Raconte sa Fuite Éprouvante**

**“Il Avait Tout Prévu Depuis Des Années”**

**Au Quatrième Jour du Siège, les Familles Craignent pour leurs Proches**

Il ne voit jamais son propre visage. Il ne voit jamais celui de Rey. Ils sont peut-être mentionnés dans les articles qu’il ne se laisse pas lire, mais ils ne sont pas dans les gros titres et c’est déjà quelque chose. Il regarde les gens autour d’eux quand ils sortent en public, essaie de voir si on les fixe trop longtemps ou avec trop d’insistance, mais la plupart des gens ne font pas attention à lui, ou aux nouvelles, ou à rien du tout. Le soleil brille et les plages sont bondées et le lac Michigan scintille comme un joyau sur l’horizon et quelque chose appelé le Blissfest commence ce vendredi et apparemment tout le monde y va.

Le comté de Lenawee n’est même pas si loin, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien s’agir d’une autre planète. Personne ici ne sait rien sur Kylo Ren ou le Premier Ordre ou le cheval rouge feu. Personne n’a peur que le monde touche à sa fin.

Personne ne reste éveillé la nuit à se demander, si, peut-être, la fin est déjà là.

Que Ben et Rey.

Ils logent dans un hôtel appelé Birchwood Inn, qui ressemble presque exactement aux autres hôtels bon marché dans lesquels ils ont séjourné - mêmes lits trop grands avec leurs couvre-lits à fleur, même tapis beige, même salle de bains étroite. Même table de chevet, même télévision sur la commode. Rey est en train de lire sur son lit, ou en train d’essayer. Ben est en train de méditer sur le sien, ou en train d’essayer. La chambre à côté de la leur, pleine de cyclistes en lycra, a la télé à fond, et c’est difficile pour lui de penser par dessus tout ce bruit. Il inspire à fond, expire lentement, essaie de trouver le silence. De trouver les voix.

Voici ce qu’il trouve :

 _Le face-à-face entre les membres de la milice et le gouvernement fédéral touche finalement à sa fin. Les derniers occupants du Camp du Premier Ordre, près d’Adrian, Michigan, se sont rendus tôt ce matin après un bref échange de coups de feu avec_ -

Ben ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir Rey sauter de son lit et se précipiter vers la télé.

« Rey, ne- »

Le premier bruit émanant de la télé est un de ces rires en boîte, un grand type se précipitant dans un diner tandis que tout le monde se tourne pour le regarder, et puis Rey commence à appuyer sur les boutons - une pub pour Arby, un vendeur de voitures d’occasion, Anna Nicole Smith en maillot de bain - jusqu’à ce que Ben voie le camp, les voitures de police, les -

Retour à _Seinfeld_.

« Rey, Rey, stop ! » Il réussit finalement à décroiser les jambes et trébuche sur le tapis, les deux pieds engourdis, jusqu’à arriver près de Rey devant la télé. Il couvre sa main de la sienne, appuie sur les boutons jusqu’à le retrouver - la silhouette de Snoke qu’on conduit à une voiture de police, plié en deux, une veste déployée sur sa tête.

« - dit à ses anciens membres qu’ils “se battraient jusqu’au bout” et a fait des comparaisons avec Waco et Ruby Ridge. Cependant, cela n’a pas raffermi la résolution de ses troupes, et bientôt des membres paniqués du Premier Ordre ont commencé à fuir le camp, d’abord un ou deux, puis en plus grand nombre. Quand la police a cerné le camp, les effectifs du Premier Ordre étaient passés de presque soixante personne à tout juste quatorze membres. »

La mère de Rey traverse l’écran, dans sa jupe longue, les cheveux couverts, la tête haute, et Rey presse une main contre l’écran.

« Rey, » commence Ben, mais il ne sait pas comment finir. _Je suis désolé_ ne semble pas suffisant, pas pour ça.

« - se sont rendus sans lutter peu avant midi. Selon certaines sources, une ambulance a emmené l’un des membres du Premier Ordre à l’hôpital local. Les autres, Leader Snoke inclus, ont été emmenés en garde à vue. Bien que les premières dépêches aient fait allusion à la présence possible de plusieurs enfants sur le site, les responsables affirment maintenant que tous les enfants avaient été évacués avant les évènements, et sont actuellement en lieu sûr sous la garde de parents ou d’amis.

Dans une brève conférence de presse cet après-midi, le shérif du comté de Lenawee Miles Statura a remercié - »

Rey éteint la télé soudainement, et se laisse tomber au sol, les mains sur les genoux, le regard rivé sur le tapis. Ben ne sait toujours pas quoi dire, s’il y a seulement quelque chose qu’il puisse dire. Il s’agenouille près d’elle, aussi proche qu’il l’ose, mais ne peut pas la toucher.

Il ne sait pas comment arranger ça.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

« Il a menti, dit finalement Rey. Il- Il avait dit qu’il ne se rendrait pas. Mais il a menti.

— Ouais, dit Ben. Ouais, il a menti.

— Ils vont tous bien, » ajoute Rey. Elle n’a pas l’air de vraiment s’en rendre compte. Ben n’est pas sûr de s’en rendre compte lui-même. « Ils sont tous- Ils sont tous vivants. Ils vont tous bien. Personne n’est mort.

— Personne n’est mort, » répète Ben, et ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai, mais ça suffira pour l’instant. Une mort, et c’est de sa faute, et il devra assumer ça pour… eh bien, pour toujours, en gros.

Mais il aurait pu y en avoir plus. Et ce n’est pas le cas.

Son père a dit la vérité. II s’en est occupé. Il s’est assuré que personne ne soit blessé.

Rey grimpe sur les genoux de Ben, l’entoure de ses bras, presse son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle ne pleure, ni ne rit, ni ne dit quoi que ce soit, elle le serre juste. Ben la prend dans ses bras, presse sa joue contre ses cheveux. Il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il est censé ressentir là maintenant. Il n’est pas sûr de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Faute de pouvoir faire mieux, il s’accroche à Rey et attend que les sensations reviennent.

*

Malgré tout ce qu’il sait, ou croit savoir, sur la chute du Premier Ordre, Maz parvient toujours à le surprendre.

Ça arrive à la toute fin de leur conversation, juste après qu’il aide Rey à descendre du tabouret et la dépose doucement au sol. Il est déjà à moitié en train de penser à d’autres choses - combien d’argent il leur reste, où est-ce qu’ils vont dormir ce soir, s’il devrait chercher une chambre d’hôtel avec une kitchenette (plus cher, plus difficile à trouver) ou s’ils devraient se contenter encore une fois de plats à emporter (également cher, difficile de trouver quelque chose qu’il peut servir à Rey sans s’inquiéter du fait qu’elle ne mange peut-être pas assez de légumes et devrait-elle prendre des vitamines pour compenser et a-t-elle bu assez d’eau aujourd’hui parce qu’il fait chaud dehors), et dans combien de temps ils vont devoir trouver une laverie et combien de jours il leur reste avant de finir le shampoing et l’après-shampoing dont Rey a besoin pour ses longs cheveux et combien de chapitres reste-t-il avant qu’il doive acheter le Harry Potter suivant et toutes ces petites choses qui composent 90% de sa vie maintenant - quand Maz lui glisse un petit morceau de papier dans la main et dit : « Ta mère dit qu’elle va travailler tard ce soir, si tu veux l’appeler. »

 _Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, Ben ?_ demandait-elle, et il sentait ses oreilles lui cuire et son estomac se tordre, ses mains transpirer. Elle n’avait rien besoin de dire de plus. Quoi qu’il ait fait, quoi que soit ce qui allait lui attirer des ennuis, cela sortait de sa bouche automatiquement.

Il aime sa mère. Il a toujours aimé sa mère. Mais il mentirait s’il disait qu’elle n’est pas bien, bien plus effrayante que son père pourra jamais espérer l’être.

« Fais-moi confiance, » ajoute Maz, et elle tapote gentiment les phalanges de Ben de ses doigts noueux.

Ben ne peut qu’acquiescer, et place une main dans le dos de Rey, la conduisant rapidement hors de l’Elmira Inn.

Il n’appelle pas avant que Rey soit endormie ce soir là, bordée bien en sécurité dans une autre chambre d’hôtel anonyme. La clim vibre et le bruit du trafic à l’extérieur est un bourdonnement constant et quelque part, quelqu’un rit très fort, quelqu’un d’autre chante, faux. Il pourrait probablement s'asseoir sur le lit de Rey juste à côté d’elle, parler aussi fort qu’il le veut et il ne ferait que se fondre dans le bruit de fond de ses rêves.

Il se cache tout de même dans la salle de bains, assis sur les toilettes, la porte verrouillée juste au cas où. Et même s’il connaît le numéro du bureau de sa mère, a pensé à l’appeler un million de fois depuis avant même qu’il ait quitté Cranbrook, il étudie quand même le bout de papier que Maz lui a donné, tape le numéro tout comme il a été écrit, lentement et soigneusement, comme s’il risquait de changer pendant le processus et de le conduire à appeler quelqu’un de totalement différent, un inconnu.

Elle répond à la première sonnerie. « Ici Leia. »

Il lui faut tout l’air de son corps pour seulement murmurer une réponse. « Salut Maman.

— _Ben_. » Elle prononce son nom de la même façon que son père, et tout comme cette fois, les yeux de Ben s’emplissent de larmes. « Je suis contente que tu aies appelé. Je n’étais pas sûre que tu le voudrais. »

Ça fait un peu mal. Il n’est pas certain de pourquoi. « Bien sûr que je le voudrais, dit-il. Je… je ne veux pas t’attirer d’ennuis, mais ça ne veut pas dire-

— Et je ne veux pas t’attirer d’ennuis, » dit sa mère, et Ben sent ses oreilles commencer à chauffer, juste un petit peu. Parce qu’il a des ennuis. Il le sait depuis un moment maintenant. La seule question est de savoir à quel point ça va mal. « C’est pourquoi je voulais que ce soit moi qui te parle de ça, plutôt que ton père. C’est un homme bon, et un expert dans… certains domaines, domaines dans lesquels je ne suis franchement pas douée. Je comprends pourquoi tu avais besoin de lui pour ces choses. Mais maintenant que les tribunaux sont impliqués, tu as besoin d’un avocat. Il est vrai que les dossiers de garde ne sont pas exactement ma spécialité, mais-

— Garde ? » Comme garde à vue ? Il croyait honnêtement, jusqu’à cet instant, savoir où voulait en venir sa mère. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Il ne sait plus rien. Peut-être qu’il n’a jamais rien su.

« De Rey, » dit sa mère, et _oh_. Ça. Ça va être difficile. « Légalement, Ben, tu n’as pas le moindre souci. Nous avons beaucoup parlé avec ton ami Mr Hux, nous savons dans quel genre de situation tu étais. Il n’y a pas de procureur dans tout l’État qui voudrait engager des poursuites contre toi en ce moment. Si tu décidais de revenir à la maison demain, tu pourrais. Tu n’aurais même pas besoin de témoigner si tu ne le voulais pas.

Mais la mère de Rey et son beau-père sont en prison, et nous ne savons pas qui est son père biologique, et ça… c’est une situation plus compliquée à gérer. »

Il ne s’est même pas laissé aller à y penser, vraiment. Rentrer à la maison, à Northville, dans la maison victorienne grinçante que son père a passé tant de temps à rénover sans jamais vraiment finir. Sa vieille chambre, et le tapis en peau dans la cave, et la grande cuisine et les petites salles de bains. Est-ce que son père rentrerait à la maison si lui le faisait ? Ou est-ce qu’il devrait passer ses week-ends à Warren, parce qu’il le pourrait, il pourrait dormir sur le canapé, il pourrait-

Mais Rey.

Rey.

« Je lui ai promis qu’elle n’irait pas en famille d’accueil, » dit-il, et il espère que sa mère va à nouveau changer de sujet, dire que ce n’est même pas une option. Quand elle ne dit rien du tout, il ajoute : « Maman, je lui ai _promis_. Je lui ai dit que je ne permettrai pas que ça arrive. »

Sa mère soupire. C’est mauvais signe. « Si tu la ramènes avec toi, Ben, tu ne pourras pas tenir cette promesse, pas à court terme, » dit-elle. Au moins, elle n’en a pas l’air heureuse. Mais elle ne s’arrête pas pour autant. « Maintenant, à long terme, il y a des choses que nous pouvons faire. Je ne peux pas garantir qu’aucune d’entre elles va fonctionner. Mais nous pouvons toujours essayer d’obtenir, si pas forcément son retour avec sa mère, peut-être son placement avec des amis à nous, voire même avec moi s'il le faut. Je serais prête à essayer. Si c’est ce que tu veux. »

Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont sa mère dit _pas forcément_ qui donne à Ben l’impression d’être malade. « Pourquoi pas avec sa mère ? » demande-t-il, même s’il sait déjà qu’il ne veut pas connaître la réponse.

« Parce que pour l’instant elle nie avoir jamais eu un enfant, et je ne sais pas quand ou si elle va arrêter. »

La gorge de Ben est sèche d’un coup. Il déglutit, avec peine. « Mais- » C’est insensé. C’est complètement insensé. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose, un certificat de naissance ou des papiers médicaux ou des impôts ou-

— Elle affirme que tous les documents sont falsifiés. Le procureur a déjà envoyé un psychologue pour l’évaluer, j’ai peur de ne pas avoir plus d’informations que ça. Ton ami Hux pense qu’il est possible qu’elle agisse sur ordre de Snoke, » et il y a une terrifiante quantité de venin dans la façon dont elle prononce son nom, « mais pourquoi cet homme voudrait ça, je ne saurais le dire. Il a menti sur beaucoup de choses, néanmoins. Toi, apparemment, tu n’as jamais été dans l’Ordre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça importe, mais… Peut-être que ça fait juste… partie du même mensonge. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre son manège. Je ne l’ai jamais prétendu. Tout ce que je sais-

— C’est ma faute, » dit Ben, parce que tout est horriblement clair maintenant. Peu importe ce qu’il pense être bien ou mal. Ce qui compte est ce que la mère de Rey pense. Ce qui compte est ce que Plutt pense. « Rey avait raison. Je l’ai emmenée- je l’ai emmenée dans le monde et au moment où j’ai fait ça on est tous les deux devenus des traîtres et sa mère- C’est ma faute, je l’ai emmenée et maintenant-

— Ben, stop. »

Il obéit. Il le doit.

Il n’a jamais entendu sa mère aussi effrayée auparavant.

« Écoute-moi. » Il y a quelque chose de mordant, de désespéré dans sa voix ; il ne s’en sent que plus mal. Il a bouleversé Rey, il a bouleversé sa mère, il a- « Ce n’est pas ta faute. Je me fiche de ce que Snoke t’a raconté, à toi, à Rey ou à n’importe qui. C’est un menteur. II t’a manipulé. Mais tu as quand même pris la bonne décision, Ben. Tu as emmené Rey et tu l’as sortie de là avant que quoi que ce soit puisse lui arriver, avant que Snoke puisse-

— Pas Snoke, » dit-il. Ça semble important de clarifier ça, d’une certaine façon. « Plutt. Le beau-père de Rey, on l’appelait Oncle Plutt. Il… il était très strict avec elle. Beaucoup de trucs bibliques. Snoke disait toujours… »

Mais Snoke disait beaucoup de choses, pas vrai ? En privé, quand c’était juste lui et Ben. Il disait beaucoup de choses. Ça ne changeait jamais rien, ni pour Rey, ni pour personne d’autre. Ben le croyait, Dieu seul sait pourquoi maintenant, mais il aurait dû voir clair il y a longtemps. Snoke n’était que paroles. Tout ce qu’il a dit était un mensonge. Et Ben s’y est laissé prendre à chaque fois.

« Je suis tellement stupide, putain, dit-il. Je croyais… bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je-

— Tu n’es pas stupide, » lui dit sa mère. Sa voix lui a manqué, Dieu, elle lui manque. Il veut juste rentrer à la maison. « Tu es brillant, et fort, et brave, et…. si tu ne l’étais pas il ne t’aurait pas choisi en premier lieu. Et tu as été le premier de tous à le voir pour ce qu’il est, pour qui il est. Et tu as réussi à te sortir de là, et à en sortir Rey. N’oublie pas ça. Rien de tout ça n’est ta faute. Tu as fait le mieux que tu puisses faire dans une très mauvaise situation, et je suis très fière de toi.

Et j’aimerais que ce soit fini, vraiment. Mais tu as une décision à prendre : tu peux revenir vivre avec moi ou ton père ou nous deux - on s’arrangera - et tu peux à nouveau être Ben Organa. Mais tu ne peux pas simplement ramener Rey avec toi, pour autant que je le voudrais. Nous devrons passer devant les tribunaux, user de la voie légale. Et ça pourrait ne pas aller comme tu le souhaites.

Ou tu peux choisir de rester absent. Mais si tu fais ça, Ben… Sortir Rey de là n’était pas un crime - c’était un crime, techniquement, mais comme je l’ai dit, je ne connais aucun procureur dans l’État intéressé pour établir ce genre de précédent. Mais plus longtemps tu la gardes… Ça commence à devenir un problème au bout d’un moment. Et le genre d’identité que Maz t’a procuré n’est pas exactement légal non plus. Plus tu l’utilises, plus ça va empirer. Tu vas devoir faire très attention. Et ton père et moi allons devoir faire attention à ne pas trop en savoir à ton sujet. ne pas trop te parler, ou venir te rendre visite, ou... »

Il ne fait pas un bruit, il ne pense pas faire un bruit, mais peut-être que si, parce que sa mère s’interrompt, puis revient vers lui avec -

« Nous serons toujours là quand tu auras besoin de nous, Ben. je te le promets. Même si nous ne sommes pas là en personne, nous serons toujours-

— Non, je sais, » dit-il. Maz, bien sûr. Peut-être d’autres personnes que son père connaît dans le coin, ou quelqu’un à qui sa mère pense pouvoir faire confiance. « Je sais, je sais. »

Mais pas eux. Jamais eux. Et son propre lit dans sa propre chambre, son bureau et sa chaise, la peau de bête dans la cave et la grande cuisine et tout le reste. S’il choisit Rey, il abandonne tout le reste.

Mais ça n’a jamais vraiment été un choix, de toute façon.

« Je lui ai fait une promesse, dit-il. Je lui ai dit, que quoi qu’il arrive, je resterai avec elle. Qu’elle m’aurait toujours.

— Alors elle est entre de bonnes mains, » dit sa mère, et Ben se laisse finalement aller à pleurer un peu. Il est content, il pense. Peut-être qu’il est content. Sa mère ne va pas le traîner jusqu’à la maison et il ne va pas aller en prison et Rey n’ira pas en famille d’accueil et il devrait être heureux pour tout ça. Il sait à quel point ça aurait pu être pire.

Mais tout de même.

« Maman ? » Il essaie de garder une voix ferme. Ça ne marche pas vraiment, mais au moins il essaie. « Tu peux- Tu n’es pas obligée de raccrocher maintenant, pas vrai ? On peut… on peut parler encore un peu. On peut ?

— Bien sûr qu’on peut, mon bébé, » dit-elle, et sa voix aussi tremble un peu, maintenant qu’il y pense. « Bien sûr qu’on peut. »

*

Rey est toujours endormie quand Ben émerge finalement de la salle de bains, les yeux bouffis et le nez rouge, reniflant encore un peu. Elle est roulée en boule serrée pile au milieu du lit, tout son corps recroquevillé à côté des oreillers.

Elle est si petite. Il oublie, parfois, à quel point elle est petite.

Il jette un œil à son propre lit. Il est à peine à deux pas de celui de Rey, suffisamment près pour que s’il se couche tout au bord, il puisse étendre le bras et toucher le bord de son matelas. Si quelque chose devait arriver, il serait avec elle aussitôt réveillé.

Mais tout de même. Elle est si petite.

Il s’assoit, précautionneusement, au bord de son lit, remonte les jambes et s’étend à côté d’elle. Doucement, gentiment, il passe un bras au dessus d’elle. Elle ne frémit même pas.

Il ferme les yeux et attend que le sommeil le gagne.

 

 

_Épilogue : 31 décembre 1999_

Il s’en faut de peu pour que Ben ne réponde pas au téléphone quand il commence à sonner. Il ne reste qu’un quart d’heure avant minuit et il est assis par terre devant la télé dans leur petit appartement aux tapis tachés et aux stores jaunis, Rey roulée en boule sous une couverture près de lui, en train de regarder _New Year’s Rocking Eve_ sans le son. Times Square étincelle sous ses yeux, envahi d’une foule de gens - riant, souriant, portant bonnets et gants et écharpes et Ben ne peut pas imaginer ce que ce serait de se trouver là. Tant de gens, en un seul endroit. On dirait une cible. Un acte de guerre en attente. Snoke est toujours en prison, Plutt aussi, mais ils n’étaient jamais seuls. Il y a toujours quelqu’un d’autre.

Et, également, il y a toujours Dieu. Non pas que Ben croie en cette sorte de Dieu , ou du moins il essaie de ne pas y croire, mais… Il s’interroge.

Et puis le téléphone commence à sonner, et il ressent une bouffée d’espoir et de gratitude absolument ridicule, mais quand il regarde le numéro il se rend compte - ce n’est ni sa mère ni son père. Ce n’est pas Maz, ce n’est pas le travail, ce n’est pas l’école de Rey. Ce n’est pas un numéro qu’il connaît.

L’espace d’une seconde, il pense - _Snoke_. Snoke l’a trouvé. Snoke a une mission pour lui. Snoke va lui faire faire-

Il ferme les yeux, et respire, et décroche tout de même, juste pour prouver… peu importe. Que c’est fini et qu’il est en sûreté. Que Snoke ne peut pas l’atteindre maintenant.

« Allô ? » demande-t-il, et il se dit qu’il ne murmure que parce que Rey est endormie juste à côté de lui et qu’il ne veut pas la réveiller. Qu’il n’a plus peur.

« Ne t’en fais pas. » Une voix sèche, ce drôle d’accent à moitié britannique (où diable est-ce qu’un gars de Grosse Pointe Woods va pêcher un accent britannique, d’ailleurs ?), et l’espoir revient, mais un peu atténué. « Je ne vais pas prendre l’habitude de t’appeler.

— _Hux_ , » dit-il, et il ne trouve plus rien d’autre à dire. Non pas que ça importe. Hux a toujours été doué pour remplir les silences.

« Sauf que je n’arrête pas de me dire que si la fin des temps commençait vraiment maintenant, alors il se passerait déjà quelque chose. Des sauterelles en Australie ou quelque chose. Je veux dire, c’est déjà 2000 depuis quelques heures maintenant, pas vrai ? Juste, pas ici. Dieu ne travaille pas à l’heure du Centre. Si ?

— Je ne pense pas, » dit Ben, et il sourit presque. « Mais, ouais. Moi aussi. Je veux dire, pas- Je suis juste… J’attends de voir descendre la boule et j’attends… va savoir. Le cavalier sur le cheval rouge. Quelque chose comme ça.

— Tu vois, je savais que tu comprendrais. » Le soulagement dans la voix de Hux est presque palpable. « Personne ne comprend. Ma mère pensait que je devrais sortir avec eux ce soir. À une fête. Je lui ai presque dit que j’irais plutôt chez ta mère, juste pour voir la tête qu’elle ferait. Non pas que ta mère ne soit pas quelqu’un de bien - je pense qu’elle me déteste encore, un peu, mais elle a quand même été gentille et à dire vrai je l’aime bien. C’est une sacrément bonne avocate. Et je suis sûr qu’elle essaierait de me faire sentir mieux mais… mais elle ne comprendra jamais. Toi tu comprends.

Enfin bon, comment Rey prend-elle tout ça ? Elle est toujours avec toi, n’est-ce pas ? Ta mère et ton père refusent de le dire, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi vu que ce n’est pas comme si la mère de Rey lui portait encore le moindre intérêt, mais-

— Elle est avec moi, » dit Ben avant que Hux ne puisse annuler tout le côté réconfortant de cette conversation. « Elle est… je lui ai dit qu’elle pouvait rester debout, si elle voulait, mais elle s’est endormie il y a une heure. Je suppose qu’elle n’a plus si peur que ça. »

Il pose tout de même un main sur son épaule, et elle bouge dans son sommeil, se blottit contre ses jambes.

« La veinarde. » Le plus drôle est que Hux donne l’impression d’être vraiment jaloux, même si ça ne dure pas. « Mais c’est bien, non, je pense. Qu’elle n’ait pas peur. Les enfants se remettent vite, pas vrai ? C’est plus facile pour eux. Mais tu l’élèves alors ? Comme je te l’ai dit, tes parents ne veulent pas en parler, mais je me suis dit que si tu n’étais toujours pas rentré à la maison…

— Ouais. » Quoique ce n’est pas tout à fait comme ça que Ben le dirait, “élever Rey”. Il n’est pas sûr de comment il l’exprimerait, exactement, il n’est pas certain de la différence entre ce qu’il fait pour Rey et ce que son père a fait pour lui. Non pas qu’il pense que son père l’ait élevé, ou que celui-ci verrait les choses de cette façon.

Mais il suppose que cela s’appliquerait, dans le monde de Hux. Le monde de Hux a toujours été un peu différent.

« Ouais, c’est… C’est bien. Elle va à l’école. Elle déteste plutôt ça, en fait, parce que c’est- Tu sais, elle lit beaucoup. Elle est douée avec les chiffres. C’est ennuyeux pour elle. Il n’y a pas de challenge. Je n’arrête pas de lui dire que ça ira mieux en grandissant, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle me croie pour l’instant. Mais elle s’est fait quelques amis, alors c’est bien.

— Hmm. » Silence pendant un moment. Encore huit minutes avant la fin du monde. Si elle arrive. Peut-être pas. « Il avait un fils, dit finalement Hux. Cet homme qu’ils ont tué. Que nous avons tué. Un peu plus âgé que Rey. Sa mère voulait que je le rencontre, pour qu’il puisse me remercier. Pour avoir amené les assassins de son père devant la justice. Comme si je n’avais pas su à l’avance ce qu’ils allaient faire. Comme si je n’aurais pas pu-

— Hux. » C’est trop familier. Trop proche. La main de Rey se dégage des couvertures et agrippe fermement le tissu du pantalon de jogging de Ben. « Tu ne savais pas qui ou quand ou comment. Tu n’avais aucun détail. Tout ce que Snoke aurait eu à faire était de les laisser entrer, leur raconter de belles histoires… Tu sais comment il était. Tout le monde à Cranbrook l’aimait. Je pense que mon oncle était le seul qui ne l’aimait pas, et même lui ne savait pas, pas vraiment. Tu n’aurais pas pu les stopper avant que ça n’arrive. Ce devait être après.

— Tu parles comme ta mère, » grommelle Hux. Il y a une longue pause, et puis il ajoute, plus doucement :« Je suppose que je sais pourquoi. »

 _Quoi que Snoke t’ait dit à propos de barricader le camp et d’affronter la police,_ a-t-elle dit _, ce n’était pas vrai. Même après qu’il fut trop tard pour continuer à mentir, il a continué d’essayer. Il se serait débarrassé d’eux. Et ensuite il aurait été libre de faire ce qu’il voulait._

« Comme tu as dit, lui rappelle Ben. Je comprends. »

Hux grogne. « Oh bon sang, ne commence pas. Je regrette déjà de l’avoir dit. Enfin, tu es caché en sécurité dans ta grotte au Canada ou je ne sais où, pas vrai ? Et je suis coincé ici à discuter avec des avocats à faire des déclarations. Avec mon père assis à côté de moi comme s’il ne m’avait pas jeté dans les bras de Snoke dès le moment où j’ai mis le pied à Cranbrook. C’est horrible, tu sais. Si je n’étais pas déterminé à en voir le bout, je serais là-haut au Canada avec toi. Je prendrais une grotte à côté de la tienne. Je garderais Rey quand tu es occupé. Peut-être que je trouverais un gamin à moi. Ils ont de bonnes écoles au Canada, pas vrai ?

— Elles sont très bien, » dit Ben, mais le cœur n’y est pas. Il n’a pas beaucoup pensé à Hux, c’est ça le pire. Le témoin de l’accusation, le noyau de l’affaire. Tout seul. « Hux, je-

— Non, vraiment, ne commence pas. » Pour une raison ou une autre, Hux semble presque amusé. Affectueux, peut-être. « Je m’apitoie sur mon sort parce que c’est ce que je fais de mieux. Mais c’est mieux comme ça. Tu as toujours été terrible avec les foules. Et Dieu sait que je ne pourrais pas m’occuper d’un enfant de cinq ans. C’est… Enfin bref, tu as probablement des choses à faire, je devrais- en fait, je voulais surtout savoir que je n’étais pas le seul encore convaincu que la fin approchait, tu sais ?

— Je sais, » dit Ben, et alors, avant que Hux puisse raccrocher, il ajoute : « Tu n’es pas obligé d’y aller. Tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps, si tu veux. Même seulement jusqu’à minuit. On peut regarder le monde ne pas prendre fin. »

Un silence plus long, et si Ben ne le connaissait pas il penserait presque que Hux est ému. « Très bien, dit-il finalement. Je suppose que ça serait… Très bien. faisons ça. »

Hux ne dit plus rien après ça.

Ben ne pousse pas plus loin.

Il reste assis là, le front de Rey pressé contre son genou, sa main refermée sur son pantalon, la respiration de Hux dans son oreille. Le monde continue de tourner autour d’eux, encore et encore à travers les ténèbres, sans la moindre intention de s’arrêter.


End file.
